


The Great Train Robbery

by kerravon



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra Gnossus has a problem - a band of thieves are stealing everything that isn't nailed down! Storm Hawks to the rescue...but who will rescue them? This is a team fic with Stork H/C and a little Aerrow angst. No romance - sorry. Complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Train Robbery

#  **The Great Train Robbery**

# By Kerravon

# Chapter 1 - Birthdays and Beyond

 

"Surprise!!!!" cried the group of assembled teens as the lights clicked on in the previously pitch-black kitchen.  The Merb stood blinking in the doorway, rooted to the spot.

 

"What?" he asked. "What?….What?"  Stork curled into himself defensively as he glanced anxiously from face to face, trying to get a clue as to what was happening.

 

Piper spoke up as the group parted to reveal a huge cake with 19 lit candles.  "It was a lot of work, but we finally discovered the date!  Happy birthday, Stork!"

 

If anything, the pilot was more confused than before.  "What?" he repeated.  "It's…my birthday?"

 

Aerrow grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, as he was making no effort to enter on his own accord.  "You mean it isn't?" he asked, shooting their tactician a nervous glance.  Piper would never forgive herself if she'd gotten it wrong.

 

"No…yes…I mean, I don't know.  We don't celebrate birthdays on Terra Merb, so I never really thought about it."  Stork looked like he wanted to hide under the table.

 

_'That explains why the Merb Central Records Department was so confused by my request, not to mention why it was so hard to get the information!'_ realized Piper.  Recovering, she continued aloud,"Well, birthdays mean a lot to us, and we like to celebrate them.  Don't you remember Finn's last month?"

 

Stork stammered, blushing, "I…I…I just thought it was an excuse for a party…"

 

"And so it is, my man!" replied Finn, clapping a hand behind Stork's shoulders and pushing him towards the table.  "And this time, the party's for you!"

 

"Go ahead, blow out the candles," added Junko eagerly.  "Just don't forget to make a wish first!"

 

"A wish?" the helmsman asked aloud, while thinking, _'I know what I wish - I wish I'd paid more attention to what happened at those other 'birthday parties'!'_

 

"Sure, a wish.  Something you want, or hope will happen," Aerrow supplied helpfully.

 

"But you can't tell anybody, or it won't come true!" cautioned Piper.

 

Stork blinked, his mind a complete blank.  After a moment he nodded, closed his eyes, and thought, _'I wish…we all survive safe and sound to gather here again next year…'_   Opening his eyes, he inhaled deeply then blew with all his might.  The candles didn't stand a chance.

 

"Yeah!" congratulated Finn.  "Nice job!  Now, cut the first piece so we can get eating!"

 

Radarr nodded eagerly and made an anxious whine, causing Stork to smile slightly.  He quickly did as told, handing the first slice to the small, blue creature, who scurried away to a corner to eat it.  Within moments everyone was devouring their own cake and ice cream.

 

Once seconds had been handed out to those who wanted them, conversation resumed in small spurts; after all, Piper's curiosity rarely waited long.

 

"So…you really didn't know it was your birthday?" she asked.

 

The Merb looked up from where he was still nibbling his first slice.  Somehow Piper had managed to make an entire cake out of her 'sandcake' recipe, and he was determined to enjoy every heavenly bite.  "No.  Like I said, we don't usually celebrate them."

 

"Huh.  I would have thought that living another year would have great significance in your culture, given how anxious Merbs seem to be about dying…" postulated Aerrow.

 

"Oh, but we do.  At the turn of the new year, the whole terra celebrates 'Survivor's Day' to mark another year of being alive."

 

"Wow.  Must be some party," commented Finn through a mouthful of Rocky Road.

 

Stork managed not to wince at the vaguely nauseating sight, concentrating instead on the question.  "Not…really," he replied.  "Actually, we mostly go off by ourselves, fast, and remember those we love who didn't…make it."

 

Silence fell for a moment, to be broken by Piper's reverent, "That's…beautiful, Stork.  What a wonderful tradition."

 

"Yeah, but not much fun," complained Finn.  "I think I like birthday parties better."

 

"I think I can live with both," commented Stork, gracing them with one of his rare smiles.  "More cake?" he asked, holding out his plate.

 

\---------StmHks-------------

 

"We really appreciate your team's help, Sky Knight," Councilor Trob gushed, pumping the Aerrow's hand.  "Those bandits are getting bolder by the day, and there is nothing my security force can do to stop them.  They always seem one step ahead of us."

 

Aerrow extracted his hand and sat at the meeting table, the rest of the Storm Hawks following his example.  Green eyes fixed firmly on the older man's face, he asked, "So…what do you know about them, anyway?  Where do they come from?  What do they specifically like to target?"

 

Their gray-haired host shook his head sadly.  "That's part of the problem; despite over 6 months of increasingly frequent attacks, no one's ever seen any of these thieves up close.  They strike at night, quickly, take what they want and disappear, usually within minutes.  At first they robbed only small villages or outlying farms, taking livestock and supplies.  Gradually they worked their way up to train shipments and airship loading docks, stealing bulk quantities of ore, crystal, and agricultural products."  He leaned towards his young guest, lowering his voice conspiratorially.  "Two nights ago a guard on duty was beaten senseless during one of their raids; he was unconscious for over twelve hours, and can't remember a thing about it.  It won't be long before someone is killed; that's why the Council has asked for your assistance."

 

Aerrow exchanged a glance with Finn, who nodded grimly.  "We'll do whatever we can, Councilor."

 

Trob rose from the table smiling.  "Thank you again.  I've asked Captain Thrush to coordinate with you in the hunt; he'll be at your ship by now."

 

The Storm Hawks made their way back to the Condor, where they found a rather impatient Captain Thrush waiting for them.  Dark eyebrows furrowed as the security chief of Terra Gnossus caught sight of the youthful team.  Crossing his arms defiantly as they drew closer, he demanded, "You're the Storm Hawks?  Aren't you a little…young to be doing this sort of thing?"

 

Aerrow sighed; he was used to this sort of reaction, although it was becoming less and less as their reputation grew.  Plastering on a jaunty smile Finn would be proud of, he replied, "Youngest Sky Knight ever.  Now, tell me how we can help."

 

Thrush looked Aerrow up and down, then came to a decision.  Nodding, he uncrossed his arms and began to speak.  "Well, I'm sure Councilor Trob has given you a general overview, but I'd like to go over the specifics.  Is there someplace we can talk?"

 

"Sure.  Why don't you come on the Condor?"

 

"That'd be fine.  If you don't mind, I'd like Lieutenant Chukar to join us; he's my right-hand man."  The Captain gestured to the thin, dour-looking person lurking just behind him.

 

"No problem," replied Aerrow, and within minutes the group was gathered around the strategy table in the Condor.  Thrush produced a detailed map of Terra Gnossus, and unrolled it on the flat surface.  Pointing to several red "X's", he said, "The first attacks were here, in the northern farming regions.  Mostly stole stockpiles of grain, fertilizer, and the like.  We posted guards, but they always seemed to hit where the coverage was the weakest, or nonexistent.  We posted more, and more, but to no avail.  When we finally thought we had all our bases covered…"

 

"They struck a supply train in the south," completed Chukar, pointing to a big red "X" on the bottom of the map.  "Hijacked over a ton of weapons-grade crystal being transported from the mines to Central City for sale to other terras.  We had almost no coverage there due to the diversion of our forces northward, so they got clean away."  The Lieutenant was clearly disgusted with the turn of events.

 

"Do you think they planned it that way?  Got you to concentrate all your efforts in the north so they could make that raid in the south?"  Aerrow asked.

 

"Oh, we're certain of it."  Thrush slammed his fist on the table.  "What I don't understand is how they always manage to avoid our patrols."

 

"We can't guard the whole terra simultaneously," reasoned Chukar.

 

Thrush glanced at him in sudden alarm.  "No, but we can guard our guests.  I want a 24-hour watch placed on this ship, effective immediately.  See to it."

 

Chukar looked ready to object to the misuse of manpower, but instead sharply saluted.  "Yes, sir!" was his only reply, as he turned on his heel and strode from the room.

 

Aerrow raised an eyebrow quizzically.  "We can guard our own ship, you know.  We do it all the time."

 

"Not to mention Stork's alarms," chuckled Finn, grunting as Piper's elbow impacted his stomach.

 

Thrush shook his head.  "You may do as you please, but excuse my paranoia.  With the way things are going, I'd feel better if I knew one of my men was on duty as well."

 

"Suit yourself," shrugged Aerrow.  Bending back over the map, he asked, "So what are your plans for tonight, and how can we help?"

 

 

# Chapter 2 - A New Plan

 

"This sucks!" exclaimed Finn in frustration, slinging his gloves to a far corner of the bridge as he stomped in. 

 

"I understand your frustration, but we're here to help.  If Thrush wants us to guard chicken coops in the north…" began Aerrow.

 

"The bandits attack a convoy of missile casings in the south!  Come on, even I saw that one coming!" exploded the sharpshooter.

 

"I have to agree with Finn on this one," commented Piper in a more reasonable tone of voice, entering the bridge from the hangar deck.  "I mean, I even pointed it out at the planning session last night."

 

Stork raised a finger.  "She's right.  She did."  He looked around, then lowered his voice conspiratorially.  "I think Thrush might have Denubian Mind Worms - first symptom is an inability to see the obvious."

 

Aerrow ignored the pilot, addressing Piper instead.  "I know you suggested the convoy, and no one listened.  Any suggestions on what to do about it?"  Aerrow spread his arms in supplication.

 

"Mind worm repellant!" exclaimed Stork, producing an aerosol can and spritzing the air dramatically.  When met by three glares, he crossed his arms, muttering, "I'm just sayin'…" under his breath.

 

Spreading out her own strategy map, Piper pointed to a warehouse in the east.  "Well, in examining the possibilities for tonight, this seems the most likely.  This storage area is receiving a load of unprocessed ore today…"

 

Finn squinted dubiously at the parchment.  "I don't know; the attacks have never been two nights in a row.  In fact, they are usually spaced out by several days…"  When no one replied to his comment, the blonde glanced up to find everyone in the room, including Radarr, staring at him with open mouths.  "What?!?" he exclaimed defensively.  "You know I'm right!"

 

Piper snapped her jaw shut with an audible _click_ before replying.  "Yes, you are…but you usually don't make such pertinent observations."

 

Finn preened, polishing his fingernails on his jacket.  "Well, I don't like to brag…"

 

Aerrow chuckled, "Yes, you do."  Turning back to Piper he continued, "But he does have a point."  Stork, curious, examined her map as the conversation continued.

 

"Yes, but that's just it!  Every time they establish a pattern, they break it and strike somewhere new.  I suspect that's how they've avoided Captain Thrush's men so far."  She pointed to her map.  "That ore will only be stored for one night before it's scheduled to be shipped to Terra Atmosia.  It's the perfect opportunity."

 

"Ummm, may I add a suggestion?" asked Stork, peering over her shoulder.

 

"Sure, what is it?"

 

"Let's not divulge our plans to Thrush at the meeting this afternoon; he'll just ignore you anyway.  We'll accept whatever assignment he gives us, then cover Piper's warehouse _in addition_."

 

"Why would we want to do that?"

 

"Humor me.  There are other reasons the Gnossian security force might not have caught the thieves."

 

Aerrow was taken aback.  "You mean…a traitor?" he asked the Merb.

 

Stork frowned.  "Let's say…a paid informant.  I truly hope not, but it is a possible, if unpalatable, explanation."

 

Aerrow was silent, staring at the map.  Then he nodded.  "I'll take it into consideration."

 

\-----StmHks--------------

 

Not only had Captain Thrush made the same observation as Finn, he acted on it by giving most of his overworked men the night off.  Unfortunately, he asked the Storm Hawks to take up the slack by covering four separate sites.  After leaving the Gnossian security center, the team made their way back to the Condor for a quick planning meeting of their own.

 

Spreading out her map again, Piper pointed out their assignments.  "Captain Thrush has a point about the crystal repository; despite being in the north, it is high risk target.  Aerrow, you and Radarr should handle that.  Junko, you take the grain storage silo, and I'll be at the shipping depot.  Finn, since you have the fastest air skimmer, I'd like you to watch the bank, which is closest to our warehouse.  That way…" she paused and stared at their carrier pilot, "I calculate that you can be there within eight-and-a-half minutes from the time Stork calls."

 

The Merb's head shot up from where he was studying the map, eyes wide and startled.  "ME?," he squeaked.  "You want me to watch the warehouse?"

 

"We've got four other assignments, Stork," pointed out Aerrow reasonably.

 

"Why don't I take one of those, then?"

 

"If there is an informant, they'll wonder why you're there instead of one of us…" began Piper.

 

"And then conclude that we were watching a fifth target," the pilot sighed.  "I get it.  I don't have to like it, though.  All kinds of germs live in dusty old warehouses; I'll probably have an allergic reaction to dust mites!"

 

"Don't worry, Stork.  Like Piper said, I'll be eight-and-a-half minutes away!"  Finn slapped the hunkered form on the back, receiving a glare for his trouble.

 

"Why doesn't that reassure me?" muttered the pilot under his breath.

 

\------StmHks-----------

 

A cold drizzle fell, making the already dark night seem even blacker.  Nervously scanning his surroundings, Stork assured himself that he was alone before scurrying to the partially-covered side entrance to the warehouse.  He glanced around once more before devoting himself to the lock before him.  As this part of the mission was unauthorized, he had no official access to the building, and so was on his own.  Lockpicking, however, was on his fairly long list of skills that the other Storm Hawks knew nothing about.  Slipping a small packet of instruments from an inner pocket in his jacket, he was shortly rewarded with the _snikt_ of a lock being drawn back.  He allowed himself a small, evil smile before easing open the door and slipping into the deeper gloom of the warehouse.

 

The ore shipment was indeed being stored in the cavernous building, if the ceiling-high crates and gravel scattered on the floor were any indication.  The pilot hugged the darker shadows created by the boxes as he methodically searched the structure for any other unauthorized visitors.  Finally sure that he was alone, he chose a spot on one of the shorter stacks with a good view of both the front and side doors, carefully dusted the surface, then settled in to wait.

 

Finn, meanwhile, was bored to tears.  After doodling "Finn is the Greatest" on a number of deposit slips, then folding them into paper airplanes and launching them into the nearby trash receptacle, he was at a loss.  As he was alone on duty, there was no unsuspecting audience to regale with tales of heroism; in fact, no one to talk to at all.  Aerrow had made it clear that the radios were to be used for emergency only, so he couldn't even check to see how his teammates were doing.  Hmmm…with a good imagination…maybe he could practice his air guitar!  He didn't care what that tentacled talent-scout thought - his air guitar beat Stork's morbid 'Doom' poetry hands down.  Picking up his invisible instrument, he narrowed his eyes and strummed a few chords.

 

Unlike Finn, Junko had plenty of company.  The merchant who owned the grain elevator clearly didn't trust the track record of the Terra's security force in dealing with the thieves, so he posted his own guards - twelve of them, no less.

 

"But Captain Thrush assigned this watch to the Storm Hawks…" Junko began.

 

"And we've all seen how well the Captain's security measures have worked so far!" interrupted the red-faced businessman.  Noticing Junko's wide-eyed stare at his outburst, the man ran a shaking hand through thinning hair and forced himself to calm down.  "Look, kid, nothing against you or your Storm Hawks…but a man's gotta protect his own interests, you know?  Why don't you go guard something else tonight - I'll let Thrush know tomorrow that I've got things covered here."

 

"Are you sure?  I could go help a friend…" asked Junko hesitantly.  While he didn't like leaving his assigned position, it would give him the opportunity to check on Stork.

 

The merchant glanced around at the men bristling with weapons surrounding his silo, all answerable to him, and smiled.  "Yeah, kid.  Got it covered.  Now, go."

 

The Wallop nodded once, then mounted his air skimmer and took off.

 

It took about twenty minutes of flying through the worsening rain before he caught sight of the Storkmobile parked in a gully on the far side of the warehouse, out of sight of the building.  He set down next to it as quietly as possible, then turned off the engine before making his way into the structure.

 

Despite having been on duty for two hours with nothing more to report than the passage of a single small rodent across the main floor, Stork was more jumpy than ever.  Experience had taught him that Piper was right 99 times out of 100, so if she thought there was a good chance this warehouse would be targeted tonight, he wasn't betting against her.  Faced with this conviction, the silence seemed all the more ominous.

 

When he heard the side door quietly swing open and closed, he thought his heart might explode from his chest with its pounding.  His eyes had long since grown accustomed to the gloom, whereas the new arrival hadn't had that luxury, and stood blinking just inside the doorway.  Stork leaned forward on his perch, eyes straining to make out the details of the behemoth who had just entered…

 

Only to realize it was Junko.  The Wallop hissed "Stork!" in a stage whisper that the carrier pilot could have sworn could be heard in the next terra.  Throwing caution to the winds, he scurried down to floor level before his teammate could make another sound.

 

Junko jumped backwards as Stork appeared seemingly out of nowhere, finger to his lips demanding silence.  Unfortunately, in doing so the Wallop tripped over a stray stone, sending it skittering into one of the nearby crates with a loud ' _thunk'_.  The Merb slapped a palm to his face, covering his eyes, then took a deep, calming breath.  When he finally pulled his hand away and glared up at his teammate, Junko shrugged and grinned sheepishly, hands outstretched.

 

Stork's shoulders slumped in defeat; it was physically impossible to stay angry at the big mechanic.  Besides, no harm done.  He shook his head, then put his finger to his lips again to indicate _silence_.  He waited until Junko nodded his understanding before seizing his hand and pulling him towards his hiding spot.  Suddenly remembering the still-open door, he turned to close it…

 

And the night exploded in a flurry of stars, followed by blackness.

 

 

# Chapter 3 - Merb Physiology, or "Doomed!"

 

Stork returned to consciousness with a groan, wondering if his skull had cracked from the blow. He could almost hear the pounding in his head…only to realize that he did hear pounding, but it was external. Cracking open one eye, he noted that his surroundings were illuminated by a small glow-crystal, which was dim enough not to drive shards of agony into his eyeballs.

 

They were in a small, metallic room filled with ice. Probably a refrigeration chamber with ice bound for Terra Saharr. The single entrance was likewise solid metal, and actually showed some denting where Junko was pounding on it. Still, it was obvious to the Merb that they wouldn't be escaping through sheer force. Sitting slowly up, he managed to force down the bile that tried to make its way unbidden up his throat by taking a few deep, calming breaths. Next, he tried speech.

 

"Junko…" he began softly, unnoticed. "Junko," he repeated, louder.

 

Mercifully the hammering stopped before he had to raise his voice to a shout, and a relieved Wallop was suddenly at his side. "Stork, you're awake!" he cried out in delight, only to soften his voice as the pilot winced in pain.

 

Propping his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands, Stork mumbled, "How long was I unconscious?"

 

Junko kept his whisper to a dull roar. "I don't know; they knocked me out, too."

 

"Did you get a look at the guys who did this?" Stork squinted up at his friend questioningly.

 

"Nuh-uh. They snuck up from behind." He rubbed a knot on the back of his head. "I woke up in here about an hour ago. They took my radio and my knuckle-busters, but nothing else." He pointed to the glow-crystal. "I had that in my pocket; set on low it'll probably last until they find us tomorrow."

 

Stork's eyes widened in alarm. Junko had appeared around 11 pm; most businesses on Terra Gnossus didn't open until 8 am - that left a good 8 or so hours of sitting in a sub-zero room full of ice before anyone would even come looking…

 

"Junko, I can't wait until morning; I need to get out of here tonight." He tried not to let the panic show in his voice, but he suspected that it crept in nevertheless.

 

The Wallop shrugged, pointing to the door. "I managed a few dents; do you want me to keep hitting it?"

 

Stork's eyes narrowed as he studied the entrance. "How long did that take you?" he asked, fearing the answer.

 

"Well, I've been awake for about an hour so….about an hour." He shrugged.

 

The Merb carefully shook his head. "Then, no. At this rate you won't make it through that door before they find us in the morning. Help me up."

 

Junko could be surprisingly gentle when he needed to be. Slipping a hand under each of Stork's arms, he lifted until the Merb was standing mostly-upright. Stork staggered over to the door and inspected both it and its frame, running his fingertips along the edges, searching for any defects that weren't evident to his eyes. After a good twenty minutes, however, he sighed, placing his back to the door and sliding down until he was seated once again.

 

"That's it. I'm doomed.”

 

Junko moved over to comfort his despondent friend. "Come on, Stork. It's just a few hours of cold. We were out longer in colder weather at the Absolute Zeros' Festival!"

 

The pilot turned a baleful stare at the engineer. "First, I wasn't out in that cold for very long; I found heat. Second…what do you know about Merb physiology?"

 

The Wallop thought hard for a moment before hazarding, "Your skin is green?"

 

Stork's eyes narrowed in a glare. "I suspected as much." Sighing, he looked towards the far wall. "I can't really blame you, though. Even Piper forgot, and I'll bet she actually knows better."

 

Junko's eyebrows creased in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

 

"Junko…Merbs are cold-blooded."

 

The Wallop considered this statement for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't get it."

 

Stork would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so desperate. "That means that, given time, my body takes on the ambient temperature of my surroundings. If my environment is below zero, my blood slowly cools until it, too, freezes. Cellular death on a catastrophic level." When Junko still looked unsure, he sighed and rephrased the problem. "If I'm in the cold too long, I can't heat myself; I'll die."

 

The Wallop nodded, finally understanding the problem. "Then we need to get you out of here!"

 

Stork snorted. "Don't you think I know that? There just isn't any way through that door with what I have on me."

 

"Then I'll try the walls," replied Junko. Standing, he began shifting ice blocks away from the nearest flat surface and started pounding. When that showed no signs of budging, he methodically began to work his way around the room.

 

After an hour of bashing, Junko paused to catch his breath and wipe the sweat out of his eyes. "Wow, these walls are strong!" When no reply was forthcoming from his companion, he turned to study the huddled form next to the door.

 

It might be his imagination, but Stork's normal green shade had paled to near-white. He was sitting with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped tightly around them. His forehead rested on his knees, causing his long, dark hair to curtain his face. The only movements evident were the shivers that wracked his body every few minutes.

 

"Come on. We need to get you up and moving." Junko walked to stand over his teammate, hands on hips.

 

"W…wo…won't help…."chattered the Merb miserably, hugging his legs to his chest.

 

"Sure it will," replied the Wallop with forced cheerfulness. "Look at me - a couple of hours of exercise and I'm sweating!" When Stork still made no move, Junko reached down and lifted him gently to his feet.

 

The Merb folded his arms and glared at his friend until another chill made him look away.

 

"Now walk," encouraged the Wallop. "Come on; muscle movement generates heat."

 

Stork sighed and threw his arms up in surrender. "F…f…fine." He paced around the small chamber once before returning to his position by the door. "There, you happy?"

 

Junko shrugged. "Not really. Not until we get you out of here. Now you keep walking while I go back to working on these walls."

 

Stork rolled his eyes, but started moving. When he was satisfied that the Merb was following his instructions, Junko went back to bashing. Still, best to keep Stork talking as well…

 

"So…" he began, "If cold is this dangerous for you, why didn't you say something when we visited the Absolute Zeros last year? Weren't the heating coils in the Condor on the fritz?"

 

Junko was surprised at the anger he detected in the pilot's reply. "Oh, yes…" Stork hissed. "I told Aerrow that cold was a problem."

 

"And…?" Junko asked when no further comment was forthcoming.

 

"He essentially informed me that it was a mission of 'good will' that would solidify our two teams' working relationship in the future, and that I was exaggerating my problem."

 

"So…suck it up?" Junko summarized.

 

"Yeah. That about covers it," growled the Merb, now pacing angrily back and forth.

 

The Wallop didn't have any answer, so he went back to trying to beat down the wall. Perhaps he ought to mention this conversation to Aerrow after they escaped. He was three-quarters of the way around the room before Stork spoke again.

 

"I…I've got to…rest a minute…" the Merb chattered, sliding down the wall to a seat on the floor. "My muscles…are cramping…f…from the cold." He hugged his knees back to his chest miserably in a futile effort to conserve heat.

 

Junko glanced at him worriedly. While he'd been moving, Stork had looked a little better, but it was clear now that he was seriously hypothermic. Junko had pretty well determined that they weren't going to get out of the room by brute force, but he was sure going to examine every available surface for weak spots. After finishing the walls, he stopped to check on his somewhat panicky teammate before starting on the floor and ceiling.

 

"Hey, buddy, how're you doing?" he asked gently, resting a hand on the Merb's shaking shoulder. Despite their discussion, he was surprised at how cold his friend's skin felt.

 

"I'm doomed!" cackled Stork in a hysterical, 'I told you so' tone of voice, lifting his head from his knees. "Still, one thing about freezing to death - at least it doesn't hurt."

 

"Don't give up yet." Junko set his mouth in a determined line. "How about walking again?"

 

Stork shook his head. "C..can't. L…l…legs are numb…"

 

That disturbed Junko more than the coldness of the pilot's skin. "Don't worry. I'll get us out somehow." Stork didn't reply; he just let his forehead drop to his knees again in apparent exhaustion.

 

The Wallop energetically began testing the floor and, when that proved solid, stood on ice blocks and hammered the ceiling. At the end of another hour, panting and near tears, he slumped in defeat beside the huddled carrier pilot. "It's no good!" he wailed. "Nothing gives!"

 

The cold was beginning to seriously affect the Merb's thought processes by this point. Despite the noise from Junko's escape attempts, he found himself nodding off, only to jerk awake as he remembered his situation. Soon, though, he knew he'd fall asleep and not be arousable. Before that happened…

 

"Junko…" he slurred. "Got…gotta tell ya…"

 

"WHAT?" cried the Wallop in frustration. "That it's not my fault? But it is! If I hadn't showed up when I did…"

 

"I'd be here…all alone. Don' wan' tha. Not your fault… Important, tho….tell Piper…" he forced the words past stiffening lips.

 

"Yes?" Junko swiped a hand across his tear-stained face.

 

"Re-warm…slowly. Safest…she'll know. Jus' remin' 'er…" With that his eyes slid shut and he slumped into Junko's shoulder, unconscious.

 

"Stork? Stork?! Stay with me, buddy!" Junko shook the Merb, trying unsuccessfully to rouse him. In a panic, he leapt to his feet and pounded on the hatchway until his strength failed him and he slid, shuddering and crying, to the floor next to his friend.

 

 

As he calmed, he swiped a hand across his forehead, wiping the sweat caused by his exertion. "It's not fair!" he wailed. "You're freezing to death, and I'm not even cold!"

 

His eyes widened in surprise as his own words echoed in his head. "Maybe I can keep you warm…at least, warm enough not to die."

 

Clearing the ice from the corner next to the door, he sat down with his back propped in the angle. Satisfied that it would keep him upright, he reached over and pulled the unresisting Merb onto his lap, to get as much of his body away from the heat-leaching metal as possible. Skin to skin contact would be best at transmitting warmth, so he wrestled Stork out of his shirt and jacket before opening his own. Then, settling the pilot firmly against his chest, he draped Stork's jacket over his exposed skin before closing his own shirt around the two of them. Finally satisfied that he'd done all he could, Junko settled down to await rescue, with only the Merb's slow breathing for company.

 

But Stork's skin still felt ice cold to the worried Wallop…

 

# Chapter 4 - A New Day

 

As dawn began to break over the roof of the crystal repository, Aerrow stretched and sighed.  Turning to his co-pilot, he smiled.  "Well, Finn will never let Piper live this down; he was right and she was wrong."

 

Radarr chittered in agreement, shrugging.

 

"Better check in with the others."  He keyed his radio.  "Hey, Piper, you there?"

 

"All clear here," came the prompt reply.  "You heard from Stork yet?"

 

"No, but he would have alerted us if there had been a problem.  I was going to call him next."

 

"I'll meet you back at the Condor.  Piper out."

 

Walking towards his own skyride, Aerrow tuned to the Merb's channel.  "Hey, Stork, how's it going?"  He frowned as only static reached his ears.  Checking the settings, he keyed his mike and tried again.  "Stork, buddy, anything happening there?"

 

Turning to Radarr, he frowned.  "We'd better go check this out.  It's not like Stork to be incommunicado."  He mounted his skimmer as Radarr hopped into the sidecar.  Re-keying to the open Storm Hawks frequency, he announced, "Hey, guys?  Stork isn't answering his radio.  Let's run by the warehouse before heading to the Condor, just to be safe."  He gunned his engine and took off towards the southeast.

 

"Got it!" answered Piper.

 

"On my way!" responded Finn, dropping out of his air-guitar solo at the call.

 

When no other voice responded, Aerrow radioed, "Junko?  Hey Junko, you there?"  Static answered him once again.

 

"The silo's just ahead of me - I'll stop and check on him," Piper volunteered.

 

"Thanks."  The Sky Knight smiled worriedly at his co-pilot.  "Last thing we need is _two_ missing team-members."

 

He flew on in silence for a few more minutes when his radio suddenly sprang to life.  "Junko's not here!  The silo owner sent him away last night."

 

Aerrow's brows drew together.  "Did he say where he went?"

 

"Just 'to help a friend' was all the guy remembers."

 

"I'll bet he went to help Stork," suggested Finn.  "I'm almost at the…WOAH!"

 

"What is it?" demanded Aerrow, hitting the throttle.

 

"Piper was right - this place has been ransacked!"  Finn circled the building, noting the loading doors hanging open on broken hinges, and the apparently-empty warehouse inside.  Spotting the two hidden skimmers an instant later, he concluded, "Yeah, and Junko's here somewhere - his ride's parked next to the Storkmobile."

 

'Then why didn't we hear from them?' worried the Sky Knight.  Coming to a decision, he instructed Finn, "Wait for us before you go in; I want you to have back-up in case the bandits are still there.  They could be dangerous."

 

Finn set down in the front loading area where he could get an unobstructed view of the empty interior.  "Dude, those guys are long gone.  I'm gonna have a look around."

 

Crossbow loaded and ready despite his brave words, the sharpshooter crept into the building.  His eyes darted left and right before moving forward; he had to admit that he was relieved to find no one there.  Standing up straight, he cupped a hand to his mouth and shouted, "Stork?  Junko?  Hey guys, you in here?"

 

No answer.  His lips set in a grim line as he moved further into the cavernous building, calling as he went.  While his shouts went unanswered, he heard two skyrides setting down outside, and he was quickly joined by Piper, Aerrow, and Radarr.  Without a word the team spread out, searching.  There were lots of side rooms and storage niches to check for their missing companions.

 

It was Piper who found the iron-clad refrigeration chamber.  Noting the odd dents and bulges, she unlocked the bolt on the door and tried unsuccessfully to muscle it open.  "Hey guys, I need some help here!" she called out, and was soon joined by the rest of the squad.

 

"You think they might be in there?" asked Finn dubiously.

 

"Well, it's about the only door I've seen in this place that Junko couldn't break down."

 

"Then let's get it open!"  Action followed words as both Aerrow and Finn grabbed the handle of the warped door and heaved with all their might.

 

Slowly the groaning metal gave way, until finally the door swung open, exposing the dark chamber beyond.

 

"Junko?  Stork?  You in here?" asked the Sky Knight hesitantly, reluctant to enter the icy box.

 

"Over here," came a wavering voice from his right.

 

Piper pushed past her leader, activating a glow-crystal to full power as she did so.  She then stopped dead in her tracks at the sight the light revealed.

 

Junko sat huddled in the corner, knees pulled towards his chest, shivering.  With tear tracks clearly evident on his face, he stared up at her with bloodshot eyes.  Kneeling next to the distraught Wallop, the dark-skinned girl laid a hand gently on his shoulder.  "Junko, are you all right?  Do you know what happened to Stork?" she asked.

 

Unfolding his legs and opening his jacket, he revealed the unmoving Merb cradled against his chest.  "I tried to keep him warm," he wailed.  "I really did!  But…I don't think he's breathing!!!"

 

The others were at his side in a heartbeat, and Aerrow quickly took charge.  "First we need to get you out of here; let Finn and me carry Stork."

 

The shaking Wallop nodded, and Aerrow grasped the Merb under the armpits while the sharpshooter took his legs.  They were both surprised at how cold his skin was to the touch as they carried him outside and lay him on the ground.  Radarr and Piper managed to get Junko to his feet and out the door, where they settled him on the floor next to the insensate Stork.

 

Staring at the still form, Junko stammered, "He…he said to…rewarm him slowly.  He said you'd know, Piper?"

 

Piper looked at him questioningly, then narrowed her eyes.  "Junko…did he say something about being 'cold-blooded'?"

 

"Yeah, that's right, he did.  He said that's why he's affected more by the cold than us."

 

"Oh, this could be bad.  Why didn't he mention it at the Winter Festival?"

 

"He said he did…" began Junko, only to be interrupted by a worried Finn.

 

"I'm not feeling a pulse," he exclaimed from where he knelt next to the Merb.

 

Piper whirled towards him.  "Check for it longer - his heartbeat is probably really slow right now."

 

Aerrow reappeared with some blankets from the skimmers.  "Let's get them wrapped up," he suggested.

 

Piper took two and cocooned Junko in them, while commenting, "They won't help Stork much - he needs to be warmed by an external source."

 

"Bang!  I just felt a beat!" crowed Finn in relief.  Thinking about the time spent feeling for a pulse, he frowned.  "Boy, that really _is_ slow…"

 

"Come on - Junko had the right idea.  You two take your shirts off and let me settle Stork between you."  
  
"What?  Cuddle with Stork?"  Finn was aghast.

 

"No, silly.  Rewarm him.  Slowly.  He's so cold his body has almost completely shut down." She glared at the blonde, "Or would you rather he died?"  As Junko abruptly moved to help, Piper shook her head.  "No, Junko - you're too cold yourself.  You kept him alive through the night; it's our turn now."

 

Aerrow already had his shirt off and was pulling Stork into the same position he'd seen with Junko, as Finn reluctantly complied.  Piper swaddled all three in the remainder of the blankets, trying to retain as much of the boys' body heat as possible.  Glancing at a clock, she noted that it was still more than an hour before the first workers were due to arrive.  "I'll call Captain Thrush and let him know about the robbery," she volunteered. 

 

"That'd be good," replied Aerrow.  "Have him send a medic to check out Stork while you're at it."

 

"Will do.  Be right back."  And with that, she was gone, leaving them with a near-lifeless helmsman.

 

# Chapter 5 - Awakenings

 

The group sat in silence for a few minutes after Piper left, before Aerrow glanced at his shivering mechanic and asked solicitously, "Hey, Junko, how're you doing?"

 

The Wallop looked up uncomfortably and met his gaze.  "I…I'm fine.  I th..think I'm a l..little warmer now," he stuttered out between still-chattering teeth.  Nodding his head to indicate the blanket-covered lump in Aerrow and Finn's lap, he asked, "How's S…stork?"

 

Before Aerrow could reply, Finn lifted a corner of the cover and peeked at the Merb.  "I think he's greener…in a good way," he commented.  "What's all this 'cold-blooded' stuff, anyway?  Did you understand any of that?"

 

Aerrow, who had been retrieving blankets from the skimmers during Piper and Junko's conversation, looked up sharply.  "What?" he demanded.

 

"Stork says Merb's are cold-blooded; they can't keep themselves warm," replied Junko succinctly.

 

"So _that's_ why his room is always like a sauna!" remarked Finn.

 

"And why he hadn't wanted to go to the Blizzardians' festival," murmured Aerrow in realization.  He closed his eyes momentarily as he remembered the argument he'd had with Stork over attending, despite the Condor's recalcitrant heater coils.  For once the pilot hadn't been exaggerating - the cold really could have been life threatening for him.  They were going to need some sort of method to differentiate real problems from hypochondria in the future.  _'I mean, extreme thermal paralysis?  As if.'_  

 

Just then a muffled moan came from beneath the blankets.  Aerrow unfolded one corner to expose the Merb's face, gratified to see that it really _was_ less pasty and more of a natural green color.  Tapping the pilot's cheeks carefully, he asked, "Hey, Stork?  You in there, buddy?"

 

The Merb cracked open one yellow eye blearily and gazed up.  "C..cc….cold…" he shivered.

 

"Yeah, but not as cold as you were," replied Finn from behind him. 

 

Stork twisted around and looked at the sniper in surprise.  Slowly taking in their relative positions and state of undress, both eyes flew open as he began pushing the two boys weakly away.  "Do you know what germs you could be spreading?  There are a dozen diseases I can think of off the top of my head that are transmitted through skin contact!"

 

Aerrow just held him tighter.  "Woah, hold on there, calm down.  We're just warming you up.  You were in a freezer all night, remember?"

 

Stork hunched into himself, eyes darting from side to side as he searched his fragmented memories of the night before.  Finally he met the Sky Knight's gaze and asked, "Junko?  Is he all right?"

 

"I'm right h..here," answered the Wallop with a grin.  Stork's neck swiveled until he could see for himself that his teammate was indeed safe and sound.

 

"He probably saved your life," commented Finn.  "He shared his body heat with you." 

 

The Merb nodded and gulped, submersing the thought of disease below that of freezing to death.  "Th..thank you, Junko."

 

"It was actually quite clever," commented Piper, returning from her errand.  Putting a hand to the Merb's forehead, she decided, "Still cold, but better.  I think it's safe to let him finish warming up on his own.  Thrush will be here with some of his troops in about fifteen minutes."

 

The boys lost no time scrambling into their shirts, although Stork needed Piper's help when his still-cold muscles started to spasm.  He and Junko were both swaddled in blankets again by the time the security forces arrived.  A medic broke off immediately from the group and began examining his two patients.  Captain Thrush approached Aerrow, face grim. Lieutenant Chukar followed closely, radiating enough anger and suspicion that Aerrow's eyebrows raised.

 

Thrush was succinct.  "What's going on here?" he demanded.

 

"Besides the obvious robbery?" quipped Finn, who received the benefit of Piper's elbow.  He was going to have to start padding that area of his ribs.

 

"How did you happen to be on site?" sneered Chukar.  "What tipped you off?  Why didn't you consult with us?"

 

Aerrow was taken aback by the accusatory tone, and immediately defended his people.  Still, he was hesitant to reveal their decision-making process to this man. "Now wait just a second.  We reported to our assignments, but the merchant at Junko's sent him away.  Piper had identified this warehouse as a possible target, so he just came over here."  The truth, although it didn't explain Stork's presence.  Hopefully the two men would just assume that the Merb had been with the Wallop.

 

That seemed to be the case.  Thrush was much more interested in the fact that Piper had identified the warehouse as a probable target.  "Young lady, is this true?  You were also concerned about the convoy the night before last, as I recall."

 

Piper blushed at the recognition of her skills.  "Yes, sir, I was.  If you don't mind…."

 

Chukar interrupted her with a snarl.  "How do we know they aren't in league with the robbers?"

 

Captain Thrush's face reddened angrily as he turned on his Lieutenant.  "That is ENOUGH.  Just because she is better at predicting their attacks than we are is no reason to suspect them.  The Storm Hawks only arrived on this terra 2 days ago!"

 

"But…."  The weasel-like man cringed.

 

Thrush's tone lowered dangerously.  "You…are…dismissed."

 

Chukar gulped and hurriedly excused himself. 

 

Turning back to the team, Thrush took a deep breath then smiled apologetically.  "I'm sorry about that.  We're all on edge with this thing, and the Lieutenant is naturally…suspicious…of outsiders.  My deepest apologies."  Turning back to Piper, he continued, "You were saying?"

 

Piper blinked, realizing that everyone's attention was back on her.  "Umm…I just thought it would be a good idea for me to meet with your strategists."

 

Thrush grinned and slapped her on the shoulder, almost knocking her off her feet.  "Excellent idea!  I was hoping you'd suggest that.  They'll be gathering in my office at three today, before our planning meeting at 4; can you make it?"

 

The girl nodded enthusiastically.  "You bet!"

 

Just then the medic approached the group.  "Are you here with the Merb and the Wallop?" he asked.

 

"Yes," Aerrow replied quickly.  "How are they doing?"

 

"The Wallop?  Fine.  A little cold wouldn't hurt an aging grandma of that species, let alone a young, robust specimen like your friend."  He took a deep breath before continuing.  "The Merb?  Not so good, but, thanks to the Wallop's quick thinking, he'll live.  He needs a warm room and lots of hot beverages for the next 24 hours, and he'll likely be weak for a day or so after that.  Still, he should make a full recovery."

 

Aerrow smiled apologetically to Captain Thrush.  "If you don't mind, it's been a long night and I'd like to get my team back to the Condor.  Piper will be in your office at three, and we'll both make the meeting at four.  Will that work for you?"

 

Noting the concern Aerrow showed for his team, the older man had a new respect for the young Sky Knight.  Smiling sympathetically, he replied, "Anything else can wait until then; go take care of your people."

 

When they arrived at the Condor, Junko had recovered enough to carry the unprotesting Merb to his room himself.  Tucking him into his hygienically-sterilized sheets, the Wallop pulled two blankets out of the closet and unfolded them over the shivering form while Finn and Aerrow watched anxiously from the doorway.  Stork promptly curled up in a ball and pulled the blankets over his head.  Junko rested a hand briefly on his friend before slipping away; Stork didn't like people in his room.  Piper, however, disappeared into the kitchen only to return a few minutes later with a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

 

Finn gawked jealously as she returned to the room.  "Piper, are those mini-mallows?" he asked, catching sight of the small, white lumps bobbing on the surface.

 

Piper smiled.  "You bet.  Nothing but the best."  She set the mug down on the nightstand by the bed.

 

Stork peeked out from beneath the covers, and, spying the hot chocolate, reached a trembling hand out to take it.  Piper knelt at the side of the bed to steady his hand as he took a sip.  The Merb's eyes thanked her wordlessly.

 

"Why don't you ever bring _me_ hot chocolate with mini-mallows?"  Finn whined.  "What makes _him_ so special?"

 

Piper just stared wordlessly at him with a raised eyebrow as she continued to hold the mug steady.

 

"Uh, yeah…well." Finn had the grace to look slightly embarrassed, but recovered his aplomb quickly.  Addressing the room's occupant, he continued, "Hey, Stork?  Get better soon, dude." 

 

Aerrow smirked at the attempted recovery, then added, "Seriously, need anything, Stork?"

 

The blanket-smothered head shook once, negatively.  Aerrow nodded.  "All right then; get some sleep."  Eyeing Finn pointedly, he added, "We will, too."  The two youths then headed for their own rooms and some well-earned rest before they went on patrol again that evening.

 

Piper stayed a few minutes longer, until she was sure her shaking patient wouldn't spill any of the cocoa in his bed.  "Stork, stay here; I'll be right back, OK?"

 

She popped out to return momentarily with a thermos that she set on the nightstand next to the almost-empty cup.  "Here you go - an entire thermos full of hot chocolate.  I'll be back to check on you in a few hours, and I can refill it then.  Remember, the medic said to drink plenty of warm liquids."

 

"Are there mini-mallows in there, too?" came the quavering question from the mound of covers.

 

Smiling brightly, she replied, "Of course there are.  I know how much you love them."  Her smile faded a bit as she muttered, "No matter what Finn might think."

 

Before she closed the door, Piper turned up the room's thermostat and turned off the light.  Her smile brightened again at the barely-audible sigh of "Thank you" that followed her out. 

 

# Chapter 6 - The Next Target

 

The next few days were a blur of activity, with little time for food or sleep.  Piper met daily with the strategists, but saw nothing beyond what they did.  Aerrow and she sat in on the daily planning meetings in Captain Thrush's office.  Junko, Radarr, and Finn joined them in their nightly patrols.  Stork recovered.  The up side was that no other robberies occurred during that time.  However, their luck was running out.

 

\------------Stm Hwks------------

 

"Excuse me?" Piper was aghast.  Up until today the planning committee had been listening to her ideas with an open mind.  Now, when she finally had something important to say, they were treating her like a child again.  She ground her teeth in frustration and glared across the table at Chukar.  The obnoxious little man cowered behind his boss, pretending not to notice the Storm Hawk's pointed gaze.  Re-directing her attention to Thrush, she pressed her argument.  "You're telling me that you're transporting the Eye of Siam across the 'No Man's Land' of Gnossus to Central City _by train_ , and you don't want the Storm Hawks involved?  Heck, that would be the _only_ thing I'd post guards on tonight!"

 

"It's called 'subtlety', but I wouldn't expect you to understand the concept," sneered the Lieutenant from behind the Captain's shoulder.

 

Thrush quickly held up his hands in a placating gesture.  "Come, now.  None of that."  Folding them again on the table before him, he leaned towards the young woman.  "Only the people in this room know the actual transport plan for the Eye - it is _scheduled_ to be moved next week by a heavily-guarded transport airship.  Even the soldiers carrying the crystal tomorrow are unaware of its true identity; they just think it's a small chest of weapons-grade gems."

 

"All the more reason to have one of us on board that train - an air-skimmer could be transported in one of the cargo cars, and no one would be the wiser.  Your men on the train would be reassured that the Storm Hawks were helping watch the shipment of crystals, without revealing just how valuable the cargo really is!"  She pounded her fist into the tabletop in emphasis.

 

"Well…" considered Thrush.

 

"You know she has a point."  Aerrow was quick to support Piper's position.  The other elder strategists looked at each other and nodded.  Finally, one of the braver Gnossians hazarded, "That wouldn't be detrimental to our plan at all.  In fact, the rest of the Sky Knight's squadron could reach the train faster than anything we've got should it be attacked."

 

"You aren't seriously considering…" began Chukar, only to be silenced by a pointed look from the Captain.

 

"I think it is a reasonable compromise; but only one Storm Hawk.  Otherwise it's too suspicious.  Also, I'd still like the crystal repository guarded."  Thrush stared pointedly at Aerrow.

 

"No problem.  We'll manage the grain shipment, as well."

 

"Then it is agreed."  Thrush stood, and the rest of the attendees followed suit.  "The train departs at 7 pm tonight - have your man in place by then."

 

"Yes, sir," Aerrow respectfully replied.

 

\-------------------

 

Back at the Condor, the Storm Hawks had their own impromptu strategy session.  Piper unrolled a map of the proposed route of the train from Middleburg to Central City, to include as much detail of 'No Man's Land' as was available.  That area of the terra consisted of poorly-plotted barren formations of jagged rock upon which nothing grew, and stretched for miles.  No minerals or crystals had been identified there, and it was unsuitable for farming, so the region had never been developed, or even really explored.  The only sign of civilization at all was the train tracks snaking through the desolate stone.  It was the perfect set-up for an ambush.

 

Piper pointed at the region.  "If I were the bandits, I'd hit the train here - particularly if there was no visible air support."  Her eyes narrowed.  "At least now we'll find out if there is someone on the inside - there's no reason to attack the train unless someone at the planning meeting today tipped the thieves off to the value of the cargo."

 

"Of course, if they don't attack, it could mean that the 'inside man' warned them off," objected Stork. 

 

"I don't think so," considered Aerrow thoughtfully.  "This is too great an opportunity to pass up.  I mean, the Eye of Siam is one of the most powerful crystals on Atmos."

 

"Wouldn't that be kind of hard to sell?" asked Finn.

 

Aerrow's brow darkened.  "Not to the Cyclonians.  They wouldn't ask any questions, either.  And the 'inside man' would probably get a hefty 'commission' for the information."

 

"Good point."  Piper's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "My money is on Lieutenant Chukar.  He seems awfully eager to accuse other people of working with the thieves, possibly to divert attention from himself."  She smiled deviously.  "That's why I want a second one of us on board that train - even if they know about one Storm Hawk, they won't be expecting _two_.  The first will be assigned with the guards, while the second will be traveling incognito in the passenger compartment.  When the attack occurs, we'll have an ace up our sleeve."

 

"So, who do you suggest?" asked Aerrow.

 

"Well…" Piper considered.  "You and I are too recognizable to the inner circle, and therefore any informant the thieves might have.  Junko, Radarr, and Stork are too difficult to disguise…"

 

"Thank Atmos," muttered the Merb under his breath.

 

The tactician continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.  "So, Finn, that leaves you.  You haven't been to any of the planning meetings and, other than the warehouse and a few 'group' gatherings, no one has really seen you.  Some casual clothes, a hat, and a travel bag, and you'll look like everyone else.  We can give your air skimmer a quick paint job and have it loaded into the cargo car as a regular motorcycle."

 

"What about my crossbow?" Finn asked, liking the idea so far.

 

"That's the beauty of the travel bag; we'll just put your weapon in there, along with spare ammo and a silent alarm you can trigger at the first signs of trouble."

 

"Sweet." Finn grinned.  "I'll be, like, a spy to counter _their_ spy!  Who's gonna be in the armored compartment - you know, my 'front man'?"

 

"I was thinking Junko.  Chukar did have a point - if there _isn't_ an informant, Aerrow or my presence on the train might encourage an attack just to see what was so important for one of us to be guarding it."  Piper had clearly thought this through thoroughly.

 

She pointed to the map while the others leaned over her shoulders.  "Now Junko, you'll join the guards on the train platform at 6:30; I suspect they'll want to divide the guard duty since it is an 18-hour trip.  Whatever you do, make sure you're in the strongroom with the Eye for the 6 hours you travel through 'No Man's Land'."  Tracing the train's route, she indicated the area.  "That'll be about 9 o'clock tonight, until about three in the morning."

 

Junko nodded.  "That shouldn't be hard."

 

Piper turned to the Sky Knight.  "Meanwhile, Aerrow, I'd like you and Radarr to watch the crystal repository again, while I manage the grain shipment.  We'll each carry radios keyed to Finn's frequency - when he hits the alarm, we'll come running."

 

"Sounds good," nodded the Sky Knight.

 

Turning to the last member of the team, she continued, "Stork, I want you on board the Condor with the channel open as well; at the first peep from Finn or Junko, rev those engines!"

 

The Merb nodded; this was the type of assignment he preferred. 

 

The group broke up - they didn't have much time to put Piper's plan into action.  Still, as they exited the control room, she grabbed the Wallop by the arm.  "Junko, there's one more thing for you to do, _if_ you get the chance."

 

The mechanic looked at her questioningly, "Yes?"

 

"Come with me to my lab…"

 

 

# Chapter 7 - All Aboard!

 

The train trundled along through the jagged peaks with a rhythmic clackety-clackety as Finn stared out the window with chin resting on his open palm.  He wore a rather nondescript denim jacket with the collar turned up to partially hide his face, an old blue cotton shirt, worn jeans and dirty sneakers, thus blending in seamlessly with the twenty or so other passengers in the compartment. An over-large, dusty, tattered travel bag lay on the bench beside him, enhancing the image of a worn traveler and completely concealing his weaponry from prying eyes.  A baseball cap disguised his distinctive hairstyle, and he kept his nose buried in a book or staring out the window to discourage casual conversation.  In the sparsely-occupied carriage, no one was sitting near enough to worry about, anyway.  Apparently this wasn't a very popular route.  The train only had the single passenger compartment, situated right behind the engine.  On the other side was the baggage/mail car, with the guarded security car beyond that.  Finally there were twelve freight cars, hauling everything from grain to unprocessed ore.  Certainly an unprepossessing convoy, and one that would fall beneath the radar of the average bandit.

 

He had only been on the train a few hours, and already Finn was bored to tears.  Living in a relatively small ship with five other teens meant that he could always find someone to talk to.  He rarely had to find ways to entertain himself.  Now, here he was, riding a near-empty passenger car on a train traveling through a dreary middle-of-nowhere landscape, with strict orders to 'lay low' and not draw attention to himself.  You might as well order him to stop breathing!  Sighing, he hoped Piper was right and something happened soon.  He shifted position to stare at the door at the far end of the carriage, for a change of pace.  Maybe Junko was having more fun than he was.  At least the Wallop was allowed to have a conversation with the guards, as long as he didn't discuss what they were actually guarding. 

 

Turning his gaze back out the window, he settled in for a long wait. 

 

 

Junko had been surprised at the presence of only two guards at the station when he boarded, and they appeared somewhat sloppy, considering that they were guarding such a powerful crystal.  Slapping himself mentally, he remembered that _they_ thought they were just carrying some weapons-grade industrial stones in the small black box.  He had rapidly introduced himself and was apparently expected, for they welcomed him heartily.

 

"This may be a bit boring," warned Sam, the older of the two.  "One of us is stationed inside the armored car, while the other is outside the locked door.  We take turns, so that we each get a chance to sit down.  The whole trip is about 18 hours, so with you along we can actually split the duties three ways."

 

That explained why they were so happy to see him and honestly, he didn't mind helping out.  He took the first hallway shift, as he wanted to be sure to be in the room with the crystal as they passed through 'No Man's Land'.  George and Sam were pleased to be able to take it easy so early in the trip, and didn't mind saying so.  The pair broke out a deck of cards as they disappeared behind the steel door and threw the bolt.  Junko stood outside, weapon ready, occasionally checking on the outside landscape through the small window set in the hallway.  The train had just started traveling through "No Man's Land' when George relieved him, sending him inside with Sam. 

 

The older man looked up and grinned.  "Know any good games?" he asked, shuffling the cards.  As Junko shook his head negatively, Sam's grin grew impossibly wider.  "Well, then, let me teach you a few."  The Wallop took a seat as Sam began to deal. 

 

 

Finn was dozing, elbow propped on the arm of the train bench, chin on fist, one outstretched hand resting possessively on the bag camouflaging his crossbow.  His mouth hung open in a soft snore as his head leaned sideways into the window glass.  He startled awake as a series of thumps rattled the carriage, instantly alert for trouble.  _'Rough track?'_ he wondered.  Wiping the thin trickle of drool from his cheek, he sat up straight and peered around the train car at the other passengers, most of whom seemed to be doing the exact same thing.  The confusion was suddenly cleared up as the door leading between the passenger compartment and the engine flew open and eight armed men poured through the opening, weapons drawn.  Finn savagely suppressed his instinct to pull out his bow and come up firing, and instead sat perfectly still.

 

"Nobody move!" exclaimed the leader of the group, scanning the scattered occupants with a narrowed gaze.  The men were dressed in dirty jeans, muddy boots, and plaid shirts with sweat-stained armpits.  Each wore a traditional cowboy hat and had a handkerchief tied over their nose and mouth, just like in the old westerns.

 

_'They must have landed their skimmers on the roof - that's what the shuddering was!'_ thought Finn, staring at the group. _'But those outfits - how corny can you get?  Wait a second.  That guy in charge looks familiar somehow…'_

 

'That guy in charge' was busy issuing orders, and missed Finn's calculating gaze.  First, he pointed at two men in the rear of the ragtag band and instructed, "You and you!  Go secure the engine!"  The pair rushed out of the room to do as they were told.  "You two, secure this car.  The rest of you - follow me!"

 

Finn's eyes widened in recognition as the four masked men pushed past his bench on their way to the rear of the train.  _'Oh no!  That's the Dark Ace!  What's HE doing here?'_   Mentally he slapped himself.  _'Duh - robbing the train, idiot, what do you think?'_   He ducked his head to hide his face as much as possible as they went by, letting out the breath he was holding after he heard the door shut behind them.  Looking up again, he noted that the taller of the two remaining stooges was addressing the group of anxious passengers.

 

"Attention, citizens of Gnossus.  This, as you may have guessed, is a robbery.  However, we want nothing from you but your cooperation.  If you sit still and don't cause any trouble, you'll be allowed to complete your journey unharmed.  Otherwise…" he slapped his weapon against his palm menacingly.  Twenty worried faces met his gaze; several of them nodded agreement. 

 

"What guarantee do we have of that?" demanded a brash young man near the front of the car.

 

"Just my word for it," smirked the disguised Cyclonian.  His partner kept the room under surveillance, but wasn't watching Finn too closely.  The Storm Hawk took the opportunity to ease his hand into his bag while they were otherwise distracted, fumbling around for the silent alarm Piper had given him.  _'Socks…shirt…sandwich…ammo…'_ he mentally catalogued, pushing each item aside.  During his search, part of his attention remained riveted on the drama at the front of the car.

 

"Yeah, well that's not real reassuring, mister," replied the young man, beginning to rise from his seat. 

 

_'Don't do it!'_ willed Finn desperately, making sure he could come up shooting at a moment's notice if things got ugly.

 

Both bandits fixed their weapons on the perceived threat, as Finn's hand finally located his alarm box.  He blindly pressed the button in center, grateful that it was so prominent, then began to slip his hand out.

 

"Sit down, you idiot!" hissed one of the other passengers to the trouble-maker up front.

 

"You'll get us all killed!" whimpered a young mother, holding her daughter tightly to her chest.

 

The Cyclonian's smile grew wider.  "I'd do as they say, kid.  I'd really hate to have to hurt you."

 

Just then the other guard noticed Finn.  Swinging his gun around to point it at the incognito Storm Hawk, he demanded, "You there!  What do you have in that bag?"

 

Finn thought quickly, raising his right hand and slowly withdrawing the left from his satchel, grabbing his snack in the process.  Holding it above his head to demonstrate its unthreatening nature, he remembered to act frightened.  "Just a sandwich, sir," he squeaked.  "I get hungry when I'm scared!"

 

The two robbers peered at the innocuous object, then looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

 

Finn seethed, but managed to hide it from his unwitting audience.

 

# Chapter 8 - Meanwhile…

 

Dark Ace and his men moved stealthily into the baggage car.  One of the Cyclonians tapped his shoulder, pointing Junko's cycle propped to the side.  "Hey, boss…"

 

Dark Ace shook off the hand irritably.  "Yes, yes.  There's a Stormhawk on board.  I know."  He fixed his subordinate with an icy stare.  "We covered this in the pre-mission briefing."

 

The man, appropriately cowed, ducked his head in embarrassment.

 

The four men crept forward, until a noise from the car ahead caused Dark Ace to gesture them into hiding.  They quickly melted into the shadows of the cargo car as the guard approached.

 

The man's voice became louder as it neared.  "Thanks, Sam.  I'll be back in a second."

 

A younger voice responded, "You sure the Wallop will be OK by himself?"  That answered Ace's mental question about which Stormhawk was aboard.

 

The older voice replied,  "Yeah, the kid's good.  He's safe to watch the crystals for a few minutes while I hit the bathroom."  Footsteps approached the cargo area where the Cyclonians were hidden, then passed by without a pause.  Dark Ace's eyes narrowed speculatively as he rose to follow the guard.  Creeping up behind the oblivious older man, he waited for him to enter the restroom and close the door.  Glancing about, the Cyclonian spied a loose bar of metal propped in a corner of the railcar.  He snagged it with a smirk, then wedged it between the door handle and the frame, effectively locking the man inside.  He then spun back towards the cargo car and headed through it at a brisk pace, gesturing for his men to follow to the far door.

 

Dark Ace peered carefully through the observation window at the young man beyond.  He was dressed in the same guard uniform as the man now locked in the toilet, but appeared much younger and less experienced.  _'That means the Wallop is the only real threat,'_ concluded the Cyclonian.  His eyes narrowed as he spied the key ring hanging loosely from the guard's belt.  _'This will need to be quick…'_

 

He waited patiently for the guard to turn his back, quietly thanking the powers-that-be for the soundproofing given restrooms in Gnossus.  The older guard must have discovered his predicament by now, but not a squeak could be heard above the clacking of the train itself.  The young sentry therefore had no warning when, as he turned to check the door lock, Dark Ace leapt behind him and struck him on the back of the skull, knocking him out instantly.  Catching the body before it could strike the ground, the Cyclonian eased him silently to the floor.  He gestured for his henchmen to bind and gag the unfortunate youngster as he himself appropriated the keys.

 

Junko, meanwhile, had been carrying out Piper's secret back-up plan.  As soon as Sam left the compartment for the restroom, the Wallop jumped from his chair and hurried over to the small chest containing the Eye of Siam.  Taking the key from its secret spot beneath the table, he furtively glanced at the doorway, then quickly opened the small chest.  He marveled for a moment at the beautiful, fiery gem that nestled there before reaching inside his own tunic, producing a worn, leather bag.  He then carefully opened the bag, revealing a near-exact glass replica of the crystal they guarded.  A moment later, the forgery rested lovingly on the velvet inside the locked casket, while the actual jewel nestled against the Wallop's chest, secured safely in its nondescript container.  Piper was taking no chances on the Eye being stolen on their watch.  If nothing happened, Junko would merely repeat the exchange at the end of the trip, no harm done.  Worse case scenario, if the Wallop got caught with the gem, Piper would simply confess that her paranoia got the better of her.  Junko was more concerned that her fears might be real than he was of being accused of theft.  With troubled thoughts he settled back in his original chair to await Sam's return, staring out the barred window at the forbidding landscape outside.

 

It was only a moment before he heard the sound of a key turning in the lock.  Rising with a smile, he chuckled, "Wow, that was sure fast.  Guess you guys don't…"  The remainder of the sentence was abruptly cut off as a surly, thin man with a handkerchief over his face entered the room with a weapon pointed straight at the Wallop's heart.  "Wait a second…you're not Sam.  You're not supposed to be here!"

 

The smirk was almost visible through the mask.  "Really?  I guess I'll be leaving then…after I take the Eye of Siam."  Dark Ace's eyes narrowed as Junko involuntarily glanced at the cask on the table in the center of the room.  "So it's in there?" he asked conversationally.

 

"No!" Junko exclaimed, shaking his head in denial.  "No, those are just…a few weapons-grade crystals!"

 

"My sources tell me otherwise."  As the leader strode quickly to the table, his henchmen filed into the room behind him, one guarding the door from unexpected intruders while the other two kept their weapons trained on the Wallop.  Junko slowly raised his hands in surrender.

 

"Open it," demanded Dark Ace imperiously.

 

"No."  Junko crossed his arms in defiance.

 

Without a word, the bandit jerked his head towards the hallway.  At the unspoken command, one of the henchmen disappeared out the door, returning seconds later dragging the still-unconscious George.  Leveling his weapon at the helpless guard that now lay on the floor, the leader repeated, "Open it, or I'll kill him."

 

Junko's eyes widened as they flew from the guard to the chest and back again.  Finally his shoulders sagged in defeat.  "All right.  The key is underneath the table."

 

"And what about the booby trap?"  Dark Ace backed away, indicating that the Wallop should do the honors and open the security box.  With a sigh, Junko shuffled over to the table, retrieved the key from its hiding place, then sprung the lock.  The lid swung open, revealing a glowing red stone in the center of the velvet.

 

"Now move back."  Dark Ace waited until Junko was out of reach before approaching the table himself.  Keeping his eyes on his opponent, he barely glanced at the stone before he scooped it out of the box and thrust it deep into his pocket.  "I knew you could be reasonable, given the right motivation."

 

The Wallop's eyes suddenly narrowed as he took a step forward.  "Wait a second…don't I know you?"

 

Ace said nothing, but turned on his heel and strode from the room.  The Wallop started to follow, only to be brought up short as a club struck the back of his head, knocking him out.

 

\---------Stm Hwks--------------

 

Meanwhile, in the passenger compartment, Finn had not been idle.  One of the Cyclonians, not unsurprisingly, confiscated his sandwich and proceeded to wolf it down while the other laughed.  Finn managed to look as innocuous as possible, and, ultimately bored, the pair moved off to bother other targets.  As they were hassling an older man with a cane in the rear of the car, Finn slowly snaked his hand back into his bag.

 

It only took a few moments this time to locate Piper's silent alarm, and he pressed the button with gusto.  He then rearranged his crossbow to a more manageable position before settling back with a satisfied smile to await events.  He was ready for a little action.

 

It wasn't long in coming.  The car shuddered once again as the rest of the Stormhawks landed on the roof, causing Finn to break into a grin.  The bandits looked up in confusion, which quickly changed to alarm as the doors burst open on either end of the car. 

 

"Drop your weapons," demanded Aerrow from the front as he advanced into the compartment.  As the crooks hesitated, Piper moved towards them as well.  The final straw was Finn standing up, crossbow leveled, ready for business.  The two thieves' guns hit the ground as their hands rose in surrender.

 

"What's the situation?" asked the Sky Knight as Piper secured the prisoners.

 

"They're Cyclonians!" Finn announced.  "There's two up front with the engineers, and four more went back to the security car," replied Finn.

 

"You take the ones up front while Radarr and I go help Junko.  Piper, you keep watch on these two until we get back."  Aerrow began moving down the aisle when a small beeper went off on one of the Cyclonian's belt.

 

"Hah.  You're too late," he crowed.

 

"Why?  What was that?"  the redhead glowered at his captive.

 

"That was our signal to leave; objective achieved.  You may have us, but Dark Ace has the Eye of Siam!"

 

"No…" mouthed Aerrow in horror.  He and Radarr raced into the cargo car as Finn ran forward to try and capture the rest of the gang.  He noted the secured bathroom door in passing, then pulled up short in the doorway to the security car as he spied both Junko and the guard on the floor and the strongbox open and empty on the table.

 

"What happened?" groaned Junko as he began to pull himself up.

 

"Dark Ace has the Eye!" replied the Sky Knight.  "Radarr and I are going after him!"  With that, Aerrow leapt to the door leading to the outside ladder, and his ride.

 

_'So that's where I've seen the boss before,'_ Junko thought, as he called out,"I'm right behind you!" He quickly helped George to his feet and asked,  "Are you OK?  Can you go find Sam?"

 

George nodded.  "Yeah.  Catch the crooks that did this."

 

Junko needed no further encouragement.  In moments he was at his ride in the cargo car, just as Finn raced in from the front.  "Piper's turning over our captives to one of the engineers," the blonde sharpshooter explained.  "Come on - the rest are getting away!"  So saying, he threw open the loading door and hopped on his own skimmer.

 

Once aloft, they had no problem locating Aerrow; he was the Stormhawk with four Cyclonians buzzing around him, with the Condor hovering nearby.  Stork clearly couldn't fire without hitting the Sky Knight, so the odds were still four-to-one (or four-to-two, counting Radarr). 

 

"No fair!" cried Finn, smiling dangerously.  "Let's even that out a bit…"  A well-placed shot caught the attention of one of the henchmen, who peeled off to engage him.  Junko pulled off a second Cyclonian just as Piper arrived, attacking a third.  That left Aerrow fighting the Dark Ace. 

 

"Now that the odds are even, why don't you give back the Eye and surrender?" taunted the teen.

 

"Don't be so sure of yourself.  I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."  With that the older man pulled his ride into an elaborate loop, coming up behind the teen firing.  Simultaneously, at an unseen signal, eight more Talons suddenly joined the fray from their hiding place among the rocks below.  Aerrow managed to dodge the Ace's shots, then maneuvered his flyer into a sideways slip until he was side-by-side with the Cyclonian.  The two exchanged blows evenly, Aerrow making up for his lesser strength with greater maneuverability, executing several complex moves while managing to stay on the offensive.  He trusted his team to deal with the other enemy combatants.

 

# Chapter 9 - Only Good Guys Fight Fair

 

Stork hovered the Condor anxiously nearby, laying down cover fire in the rare instances that the opportunity presented itself.  Most of the fighting was close quarters, though, and there was too much danger of hitting one of his teammates.  The Merb gripped the wheel tighter as he watched one of the Talons get a lucky shot on Piper, causing her engine to billow smoke and the vehicle to dip alarmingly.  He moved to intercept, only to back off again as she recovered her craft and gave him a reassuring wave.  Sighing with relief, he checked the rest of the group.

 

Junko was taking the new Talons on in pairs, and winning.  Stork winced as the Wallop smashed his activated knuckle-busters _through_ an opponent's engine, then smiled as the Cyclonian plummeted groundward.  "Crude, but effective," the Merb sniggered appreciatively.

 

Glancing back at Aerrow, he confirmed that the young Sky Knight was still holding his own against his much older and more experienced rival, so he sought for signs of their sharpshooter through the melee.  Spotting a Talon in the clear, he got off a shot in passing, and was rewarded with a gratifying 'boom'.

 

Meanwhile Aerrow, now balanced on Dark Ace's wing, blocked a vicious downsweep from the Cyclonian, then responded with a lunge that scored Ace's midriff. 

 

"Nice move - you've been practicing!" taunted the black-haired man, leaping back with a smirk.  "But I have another pressing engagement…as do you!"  With that, he twisted around to slam a button on the center of his ride's console.

 

Aerrow tensed, expecting to be catapulted off the wing or otherwise attacked, then preemptively leapt to his own nearby air skimmer.  Instead, an explosion behind his back almost blew him from his seat.  Turning, his eyes widened at the trail of black smoke billowing from the front of the Condor's left main engine.  The ship was already beginning to lose altitude. Ace's triumphant laughter faded into the distance, unheeded, as Aerrow pulled a 180 and gunned his engine towards the falling craft.  He hardly noticed as the remaining Cyclonians abandoned the fight and followed their leader in a hasty retreat.

 

Stork had just watched Finn take down another Cyclonian target when a blast ripped through the left wall of the bridge, peppering him with shrapnel.  "What the…?" he exclaimed, automatically shielding his face from the larger fragments with one arm, while wrestling with the Condor's suddenly-unresponsive helm with the other.  "Where'd that come from?!?" 

 

With only the right main engine still working, the cruiser veered sharply left and began losing altitude, causing Stork to haul back on the controls with all his might.  At the same time he tweaked the rear attitude thrusters with his prehensile toes to try and level the ship, all the while cursing the wind whipping through the hole in the hull as it blew random papers across his field of vision.  "Come on, baby….hang in there…."  His relationship with the craft had been the source of innumerable jokes, but at the moment he didn't care; his beloved was in danger, and he had to save her.  The rocky terrain of Gnossus grew rapidly in the front windshield despite his best efforts, so Stork desperately searched for a potential landing site.  Unfortunately, the ship was still over the inhospitable 'No Man's Land', where boulders and jagged crags were the rule, not the exception.

 

"Yessss……" he hissed as he spied a comparatively level area on the edge of the terra.  Under optimal circumstances, setting down on the tiny patch of ground would require skill, precision, and luck; under the present conditions, it would need a miracle.  "Gotta go for it," muttered the Merb, squinting his eyes in concentration.  "No other choice…."

 

Stork backed off the right engine's throttle to even out the descent, relying on the more precise rear thrusters for actual steering.  "Come on, hang together…..just a few more minutes….," he begged aloud. 

 

For a moment it looked as if the Condor might actually make it.  Aerrow sent up a silent 'thank you' to whatever gods watched over old warships and Merb pilots.  Too soon, it seemed; when the ship was only a few hundred meters above the landing site, bomb-damaged wiring in the left engine short-circuited completely, setting off a chain reaction of small explosions that coalesced into one huge blast.  The Sky Knight could only watch, aghast, as his home and his comrade plowed into the craggy stones below.

 

The force of the second shockwave blew Stork off his feet, slamming his head violently into the metal control panel to his right with a sickening _thud_.  Yellow eyes closed involuntarily as the limp, green form slid to the decking.  Released from the pilot's iron will, the Condor twisted and dove, impaling itself on the sharp rocks just beyond the intended landing site.  The air was filled with the sound of screeching, tortured metal as it skidded along the unforgiving terrain.  The cruiser finally ground to a halt against a particularly large boulder that passed between the two engine pods to impact the foredeck, caving it in completely. A plume of smoke slowly drifted up from the settling wreck.

 

Aerrow watched in stunned disbelief and pressed his skimmer's tortured engines for even more speed.  Radarr whimpered and hunkered down in the sidecar, but otherwise voiced no complaint to the reckless velocity; he was worried, too.  Sliding to a stop on the flat ground Stork had been aiming for, the Sky Knight was off his bike before it had even come to a complete halt and was pelting for the gaping blast hole in the side of the Condor, screaming, "Stork!  Can you hear me?  Stork!!!"  He couldn't lose a member of his squad this way; not to sabotage…not to the Dark Ace!

 

Within moments he was inside, but stopped abruptly at the destruction in front of him, the pilot's name catching in his throat.  Mangled metal where control panels used to be; Piper's strategy table on its side against the back wall; balcony balustrades poking through the shattered glass of the front windshield; Stork's helm a twisted pretzel of modern art - but the Merb wasn't immediately evident.

 

"Whoa…dude!" hissed Finn in a reverent whisper, slipping in behind him. 

 

"Help me find Stork - he's got to be here somewhere!"  Aerrow reached for the nearest pile of scrap and began to move it aside, searching for their missing team member.

 

"I'll try over here.  The blast probably blew him this way," called Piper, trying to remain objective.  Panic wouldn't help anyone, and minutes saved might mean Stork's life.  "Junko, come help me."  She clambered over debris towards the far right wall, the Wallop right behind her.

 

Finn randomly began excavating the back wall as Aerrow and Radarr concentrated on the debris around the helm.  The five teens worked silently for several minutes, determined to find their friend.

 

"He's here!" cried Piper, uncovering a limp, green hand.  Kneeling down, she released the breath she hadn't been aware of holding when a strong pulse bounded against her fingertips.  "And he's alive…"

 

Aerrow swallowed convulsively as he made his way over to the specialist.  "How can I help?"

 

Piper eyed the debris field critically; one wrong move and it could come down like a house of cards and crush their unconscious pilot.  Coming to a decision, she pointed to a rather large, irregular chunk of metal.  "That first.  Move it very carefully."

 

Working together, the squadron slowly unburied their injured pilot.  Despite Piper's earlier announcement, Aerrow found it disconcerting to see the Merb so motionless.  Uniform ripped open along with the underlying skin, green blood welling beneath several of the lacerations, an ugly bruise forming over the right eyebrow…yet the slow rise and fall of the Merb's chest was the sweetest sight Aerrow had seen in weeks.

 

Finn was clearly impressed.  "My skimmer is fastest; I'll head back to Central and get help." 

 

"Yeah, sounds good," replied Aerrow absently, and within seconds the sharpshooter was gone. 

 

Piper, never taking her eyes off the unmoving Merb, demanded, "Junko, the first aid kit should be in that locker against the far wall; get it for me.  And Aerrow, go to the bathroom or the kitchen and bring back some water and some towels, quick as you can."  Without checking to see if her directions were being followed, she methodically began checking Stork's injuries, muttering under her breath.

 

"No apparent broken arms or legs…neck seems stable…nasty bump on the head, but at least it's not bleeding…"

 

"Here's the kit!" cried Junko, rushing over with a large, metallic box cradled under his arm.

 

"And here's the water," announced Aerrow, huffing slightly.  He set a large bucket next to Stork's head, then placed a pile of towels next to it.  "Hope you don't mind - the bathroom was closest."

 

Piper graced him with a brief, worried smile.  "No, it's perfect."  She set about cleaning and bandaging the lacerations on the Merb's arms and legs, then unbuckled his belts and lifted his shirt to get at a particularly nasty cut on his chest.

 

"So?  How is he?" asked their leader anxiously.

 

Piper wrung out a small cloth and laid it on Stork's forehead, over the bump, before sitting back on her heels with a sigh.  "I'll be happier once a medic gets a look at him, but the worst of it seems to be the blow to his head.  I can't find any broken bones, but he's gonna need some stitches…"

 

Just then the object of their concern moaned and began to move his head.  "Owwww…..what happened?"

 

The five remaining Storm Hawks crowded around the supine form as the Merb raised a trembling hand to the cloth on his forehead.

 

"Take it easy, Stork.  You've been in a crash."  Aerrow, apparently over his shock, was all business.  "Finn's gone for help."

 

Huge, golden eyes flickered open, then squinted in pain at the light streaming in the windows.  "Right…there was an explosion…"

 

"The Cyclonians planted a bomb on the Condor," replied Aerrow grimly.

 

Stork looked confused.  "How?  None of their skimmers got anywhere close to my ship!"

 

Piper's mouth drew into a thin line.  "No, it must have been when we were on the ground."

 

"But…the Condor was being guarded at all times…" the Merb stated, eyes darting between Aerrow and Piper.

 

A thundercloud covered the Sky Knight's face as he came to an unsettling conclusion.  "…By the Gnossians."

 

"So, either they are terrible guards," began Junko, giving them the benefit of the doubt.

 

"Or there really _is_ a traitor among them, just like we suspected," finished Aerrow with conviction.

 

Piper agreed, "It does explain how the Cyclonians keep getting away…"

 

Aerrow's fist slammed into his palm.  "If it were someone with enough rank, they could even order the soldiers to search the wrong areas of the Terra!"  Shooting Piper a narrow gaze, he continued, "My money's on Chukar…but we need proof."

 

"We'll get it," Piper determined.

 

Stork chose that moment to try and sit up and survey his surroundings.  "The ship?  How bad…?"  he began, as Piper gently pushed him back down.

 

"Don't worry about the Condor; we'll get her fixed," she reassured him.  "Right now, you just rest."

 

"Sounds good…" he murmured, his eyes sliding closed.

 

"Hey guys, I'm back!  And I have a medic with me!"  Finn clambered over the debris-filled deck, followed by an older man with a white coat carrying a medical bag.  Without a word the stranger went straight to the prostrate figure on the ground and began his examination. 

 

After a few minutes, he asked gently, "So, what's your name, young man?"

 

"Stork," groaned the Merb.

 

"And can you remember what happened?"

 

"I was watching my team fight…the raiders…when there was this explosion….I thought I could land the ship OK, but then there was a _second_ blast that knocked me out…"

 

"And blew him halfway across the deck!" added Finn.

 

Glancing up at the teens, the physician asked, "How long was he unconscious?"

 

Aerrow did some quick calculations.  "About twenty minutes," he hazarded, reassured by Piper's nodding agreement.

 

The medic looked back to his patient.  "I'd like to take him to the hospital in Central City and run some more tests, then keep him overnight for observation.  Besides, he's got quite a few lacerations that need stitches…"

 

"Just tell us what to do."

 

The next hour went by in odd flashes of memory for the helmsman: Piper's gentle hands placing and replacing a cool compress on his forehead; careful rolling onto a makeshift stretcher that was then slung between Junko and Finn's skimmers; being snugly bundled against the wind for the ride into Central; poking, prodding, and scans at the hospital; the sting of the needle over and over as his cuts were numbed and expertly repaired; and finally the blessed oblivion of a quiet bed in a private room.

 

# Chapter 10 - Recovery

 

The Storm Hawks gathered anxiously in the small hospital waiting room, hoping for news of their pilot's condition.  The speed at which Stork had been unloaded and whisked away for treatment was frankly frightening, and there had been no subsequent updates.  Aerrow had long since given up on sitting, and paced agitatedly back and forth in front of the small row of hard, plastic chairs.  Finn sat slumped in the farthest chair against the wall, chin cupped in his hand, staring unseeingly out the grimy window.  Junko had managed to squeeze into the chair next to him, but stared at his own shoes instead, lost in thought.  Piper had an arm draped reassuringly around the cowering Radarr as they worriedly watched Aerrow become more and more worked up.

 

"Aerrow, you won't help Stork by wearing a hole in the carpet," she gently admonished.

 

Aerrow stopped pacing momentarily and stared blankly at his specialist.  "Why won't they tell us anything?" he complained.

 

"It's only been an hour and a half…"

 

The Sky Knight looked confused, then chagrinned.  "That all? Seems like forever…" he muttered.

 

Further conversation ceased as a white-coated man entered the room.  Looking at the five pairs of eyes fixed on him, he cleared his throat nervously and asked, "Are you the Storm Hawks?"

 

"Yes, we are!" exclaimed Aerrow, leaping to his side.  "How's Stork?"

 

The medic smiled.  "Your friend is going to be fine; he does indeed have a concussion and several lacerations that are getting stitched as we speak, and he'll need to stay overnight for observation.  Otherwise, he's an extremely lucky Merb."

 

The cheering that erupted from all sides drowned out his further comment on the thickness of Stork's skull.  Once the outburst calmed, Finn asked excitedly, "So, when can we see him?"

 

The physician smiled reassuringly, "Oh, not for a while yet.  Let us get him cleaned up and in a room first.  I'll send a nurse to get you when he's ready for visitors."  With that, he turned and walked back towards the treatment area.

 

Aerrow sat down with a _whoosh_ and wiped a hand across his forehead.  Closing his eyes, he offered a small prayer of thanks before opening them and taking in the rest of his team with a smile.  Finn and Junko grinned back, while Piper gave him a 'thumbs up' sign and a wink.  Radarr just looked relieved.

 

Their quiet jubilation was interrupted by the arrival of Trob, Thrush, and Chukar, who appeared anything but cheerful.  The three approached the Storm Hawks as Aerrow rose to meet them.

 

Trob shook his head sorrowfully.  "This is a disaster…a complete disaster!  When news of the theft of the Eye gets out…"

 

Piper's eyes widened and flew to Junko's face.  "With the Condor's crash, I almost forgot!  Uh, Junko, did you manage to….?" She asked, hoping he would catch the hint.

 

For a moment the Wallop looked confused, but then a slow smile spread across his face.  "Yeah, Piper!  Here it is!"  He reached inside his tunic and produced a worn, leather bag that he held out to the Councilor.  "Here you go."

 

Trob took the bag with a confused expression, then undid the drawstring and peered inside.  He gasped in shock and upended the bag into his other hand, producing a shimmering, red crystal.  "Is this…?" he barely dared hope.

 

"Yup.  The Eye of Siam." Junko nodded enthusiastically.

 

"Junko?" asked Aerrow, clearly confused.

 

Junko blushed.  "It was Piper's idea.  She wanted a backup plan in case the other measures failed, so I switched it with a fake, just in case."

 

Piper grinned triumphantly.  "Good thing, too.  The thieves got clean away with their hunk of shiny, red glass."

 

Aerrow laughed aloud in relief as Trob examined the crystal incredulously.  "Boy, I'd like to see the expression on Dark Ace's face when he realizes what he stole!"

 

Trob, Thrush, and Chukar jerked up to stare at him in alarm.  "Dark Ace?!?" exclaimed the Councilor.  "The Cyclonians are involved in this?"

 

Aerrow sobered quickly.  "Yes, sir.  Turns out, they were your bandits all along.  I suspect the goal was to steal the Eye of Siam all along, but they needed to establish the presence of 'bandits' on Gnossus first."

 

"But, why?  Why not just steal it to begin with?"

 

"Well, I have a theory about that…if we could speak privately?"  Piper volunteered.

 

"Why, certainly, young lady, I know just the place."  Trob gestured towards the hallway before addressing his security officers.  "Thrush, Chukar, why don't you wait here with these young men while the lady and I take a stroll?"

 

Chukar looked like he could chew nails, but Thrush merely nodded once in agreement. Once Trob and Piper had gone, the other Storm Hawks resumed their seats, waiting to visit Stork.  After an uncomfortable moment, Thrush and Chukar joined them.

 

"Nice job," commented Thrush finally.  "You saved my security forces a significant…embarrassment."

 

"No problem," responded Aerrow.  "It's what we do."

 

"Still, I am grateful.  But how do you know that Cyclonians are involved?"

 

A cloud passed over Aerrow's face.  "I just fought Dark Ace personally, and he didn't try to hide his identity at all.  That's why I think that the Eye was their ultimate goal; he'd been in disguise up to the point he'd stolen the 'stone', after which he just didn't seem to care any more."

 

"Interesting.  So, our troubles are over?"

 

"Hardly.  Remember, _we've_ still got the Eye.  I suspect he might try again."

 

Thrush sighed and nodded.  "Unfortunately, you're probably right."  His eyes widened in alarm.  "The Councilor has the crystal right now; I need to post guards!"

 

Aerrow shook his head.  "No, not yet.  The Cyclonians probably haven't even discovered the forgery yet."  He settled back in his seat with a sigh.  "I really would like to be a fly on the wall when they do…"

 

Just then the door opened to reveal a pleasant-faced woman in her forties wearing a short white uniform.  "Stormhawks?" she asked.  At the eager expressions that greeted her, she smiled.  "Mr. Stork is in room 338. You can see him two at a time, but try and keep the visits short.  He's going to need his rest to recover, so you'll find that he sleeps a great deal over the next few days.  Please don't wake him if you can help it."

 

Aerrow nodded.  "Don't worry, we'll be quiet.  May we see him now?"

 

"Certainly.  Who's first?"

 

The group exchanged glances, coming to the unspoken agreement that Aerrow and Finn should go.  The two meekly followed the nurse down the hall, stopping at the room she indicated.  The Sky Knight took a deep breath, then slowly eased open the door and peeked around it.

 

If not for the earlier reassurance that he would be fine, the pair would have feared for Stork's life.  He lay alone in the room, deathly still, surrounded by tubes and drips and monitors.  Very little green skin could be seen through the multitude of white bandages covering his body, but what could be seen was bruised and scraped.  Only the rise and fall of his chest, like back on the wrecked Condor, proved that he was alive.

 

The nurse, sensing their misgivings, smiled and spoke softly, "Go ahead.  The equipment won't bite."

 

Finn actually stepped forward first, and addressed the sleeping Merb.  "Hey, Stork.  You had us pretty worried.  The doc says you're gonna be all right, though, so you just rest.  I'll be back to check on you a little later."

 

Turning, he grinned at Aerrow and jerked his head towards the bed.  "Your turn," he announced, then swaggered out the door to let someone else visit.

 

Aerrow crept towards the pilot, and stared at him for a long minute before clearing his throat.  "Stork, I know you probably can't hear me but…I've been really worried.  Once everyone has had a chance to visit, we'll take turns sitting with you until you wake up.  I want to make sure you don't wake up alone."

 

Turning, he saw the nurse nodding her approval and smiling.

 

\------Stmhwks-------

 

Stork was unsure how long he had slept, but he gradually became aware of low voices murmuring at his bedside.  For a few moments he struggled to return to the warm, dark, secure haven of sleep, but found his curiosity piqued by the tones of concern.  His eyelids seemed cemented closed for the time being, so he concentrated his efforts on listening instead.  After a bit, the sounds began to coalesce into actual words.

 

"So the medic is sure he'll be all right?"  Stork searched his foggy memory and finally put a name to the voice: Aerrow.

 

"Yes, he'll be fine.  He has a concussion, but a little rest and he'll recover completely."  That was…Piper.  That's right, Piper.  Angel of mercy, that one.  Her voice continued, "What about you, Aerrow?  You seemed pretty shaken up."

 

The Sky Knight's voice dropped until it was almost inaudible.  "Honestly?  I was."  He paused, but when Piper said nothing, took a deep breath and continued, "I guess this is the first time it's really hit me, and it threw me for a loop."

 

Piper was confused but supportive.  "What hit you?"

 

"Mortality.  Not mine, but yours."  Aerrow gave a deprecating laugh.  "I mean, I've faced my own death a hundred times, especially whenever I duel the Dark Ace.  I'm not afraid of dying _myself_. "  He took another deep breath, so that his next words sounded almost like a sigh.  "But I don't think I've ever before really considered surviving the death of one of _you_."  He snorted derisively.  "That takes a whole 'nother level of courage, one I'm not sure I have.  There for a few minutes after the Condor crashed, I was sure Stork was dead…and it…shook me."

 

"He'll be fine," Piper repeated emphatically.  "Now you know what _we_ go through every time you take reckless chances with your life.  But we can't stop being the Storm Hawks any more than we can stop breathing…we'll just have to take care of each other, and try to keep the risks to a minimum.  After all, we're all we've got."

 

Stork strained his ears in the silence that followed, finally to be broken by the soft acknowledgement, "Yeah, I know.  Atmos needs us." 

 

In an effort to lighten the conversation, Piper changed the subject.  "So how are the repairs to the Condor coming?"

 

Aerrow snorted.  "It was sabotage, all right.  A remote-controlled bomb was apparently planted on that left engine while it was being guarded by the Gnossians.  Trob feels personally responsible, and has every airship mechanic available working round the clock to make her airworthy again, no charge, especially since we saved the Eye."  The voice darkened.  "After what happened, though, _we're_ going to inspect the whole ship from stem to stern before we let Stork take her up.  As it is, Radarr, Finn, and Junko are taking shifts at the repair hangar keeping an eye on things."

 

"I'd feel better if I knew who the traitor was for sure, though."  Piper murmured.

 

"Don't worry.  We'll figure it out.  I have a plan…"  Stork drifted away from the conversation at this point, too weary to continue the effort of concentrating.  After all, he knew the important information; both he and the Condor were going to be fine.

 

# Chapter 11 - Hatching a Plan     

 

The next morning found Stork bruised and battered, but upright.  He was sitting up, propped on pillows, as he picked half-heartedly at his breakfast.  It seemed that, no matter where you went, hospital food always left something to be desired.  With a sigh he pushed the tray away and wondered when his team would arrive to get him _out_.

 

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind than there was a quiet tapping at the door.

 

"Come in?" he hazarded.  The doctors and nurses didn't knock, and his team weren't really the 'knocking' type - more the 'barging in without apology' type.

 

To his surprise, Finn and Junko appeared from the hallway.  The sharpshooter gestured triumphantly towards the Merb as he addressed his large buddy, "See?  I _told_ you he'd be awake!"

 

The Wallop ignored him, staring at Stork with concern.  In a stage whisper he asked, "Hey, Stork, you OK?"

 

Stork snorted wryly, then winced as the movement caused his ribs to twinge.  "Nothing a few days rest on the Condor won't cure.  _Please_ tell me you're here to get me out."

 

"You bet.  The nurse will be here any minute with a wheelchair, and I brought you a spare set of clothes."  The blonde held up a previously-unnoticed bag that he'd been carrying, then tossed it onto Stork's lap.

 

"Need any help getting dressed?" asked Junko worriedly.

 

The Merb smirked slightly.  "I've been getting dressed by myself for years now.  It just may take me a little longer today.  Why don't you two wait in the hall to intercept the nurse when she arrives?"

 

"Yeah, wouldn't want her to see you in all your glory," joked Finn.  "She could die of shock!"

 

Stork smiled and studiously examined the contents of Finn's bag as his friends left the room.  Clearly the blonde was just the delivery-boy; someone had put a lot of thought into the clothing selected.  A soft, loose shirt that would be easily pulled over his head; baggy, elastic-waisted trousers; and his favorite fuzzy slippers emerged one by one from the depths.  The final item was a pair of protective darkened goggles which he slipped on with a sigh - even the light in the ceiling hurt his eyes today; who knew what bright sunlight would feel like?  As he finished dressing, he concluded that only Piper would have gone to so much trouble, and his heart warmed a bit in response.

 

"OK, it's safe to enter!" he called out, pulling on his second slipper.  The door flew open, with a grinning Finn pushing a wheelchair in front of him.

 

Stork looked at the conveyance suspiciously.  "Ummm…I thought you said a nurse was going to wheel me out?"

 

"Ah, she had other things to do. Besides, with me driving this chair, you don't have a thing to worry about!"  He grinned widely as Junko and Stork exchanged dubious glances.

 

Looking from one to the other, Finn finally frowned and shrugged, surrendering the wheelchair to Junko.  "Fine, then, but you don't know what you're missing.  It could be the ride of your life!"

 

Settling slowly into the seat, Stork muttered, "That's _exactly_ what I'm afraid of."  Looking at the door through his darkened lenses, he nodded.  "All right, Junko, let's go home."

 

For such a big Wallop, Junko could be surprisingly gentle.  The trip outside the building was accomplished with nary a bump, and before he knew it, Stork was settled into the sidecar of Aerrow's ride.  Aerrow grinned over at him as he started up the engine.  "Don't worry, Stork, we'll take it easy."

 

The Sky Knight was as good as his word; the trip was so smooth, in fact, that Stork found that he'd fallen asleep for the majority of it.  He startled awake as the bike touched down, twinging several of his fractured ribs in the process.  Holding his side, he took small, shallow breaths as they rolled to a halt.

 

"Stork, you OK there, buddy?" asked Aerrow as he shut down the engine.

 

"Nevermind me; I just moved wrong, is all."  The Merb tried to wave off the concern.

 

"Well, let's get you out of there," decided Junko, who had landed next to the redhead.  Bending over, he carefully scooped their pilot into his arms and carried him, for the second time that week, to his bed.

 

Piper had made the cleanup of Stork's room her personal priority.  She knew how upset he'd be over the damage to the ship elsewhere, but his personal room was his haven and home.  By the time he returned from the hospital, the place was spotless and had a working heater.  Stork snuggled under his covers with a contented sigh, and was soon fast asleep.

 

Tiptoeing out of the room, the group made their way to the foredeck to discuss plans to capture the traitor.

 

\----------Stmhwks------------

 

It took a few days to complete repairs, then another day to fully inspect the work.  In the meantime, the Eye of Siam was kept in a locked, double-guarded safe in the Senate building.  As Piper predicted, no further 'raider attacks' occurred since the bandits had been exposed as Cyclonians.  Stork was up and hobbling around, albeit slowly and stiffly, and insisted on personally reexamining every nut and bolt of his home. No one begrudged him the added reassurance, and in fact, the entire group felt safer for it.

 

"So, what do you think?" asked Finn, hands on hips.

 

"She's as safe as she ever was; I can't find any signs of tampering, and some of the long-standing…problems…have been fixed as well."  Stork sat down heavily on the bridge couch, stretching his aching leg in front of himself with a sigh.

 

"Stork?  You OK?" asked Aerrow, glancing over from Piper's map table, where he and the specialist had been quietly refining their plans for capturing the traitor.

 

The pilot waved his hand in the air dismissively.  "It's nothing.  Just tired."  His eyes narrowed in consideration as he rubbed his chin, "Although it _could_ be the first stages of swamp gas fever…"

 

Aerrow ducked his head and chuckled, reassured.  If Stork was coming up with wild, hypochondriacal diagnoses again, he must be feeling better. 

 

"Although, with what I've been through since we've arrived on this terra, exhaustion is more likely…"

 

Piper's face clouded at the memory of the two close calls her friend had had in as many weeks.  "We're going to do something about that…" she hissed under her breath.

 

She had forgotten that Stork's large ears weren't just for decoration.  "So, you have a plan to catch them?" he asked expectantly.

 

The specialist looked at the notes spread over the table as she answered, "More of the beginnings of a plan…"

 

"The Cyclonians are probably long gone, their 'bandit' ruse having been exposed.  But I'll wager Master Cyclonis still wants the Eye of Siam." Aerrow pounded his fist into his hand for emphasis.  "Dark Ace will probably put pressure on his 'inside man' to steal it _for_ them, either by blackmailing him or offering a 'too good to be true' reward."  He paused, then continued, "We just have to provide the opportunity, and let their accomplice hang himself."

 

"Well I say we just have the jewel 'secretly' transported again - and this time we'll be ready!"  Finn had joined the group and immediately felt the need to contribute.

 

"Too obvious," frowned Piper.

 

"But its current location is too well protected," complained Aerrow, throwing his hands into the air.

 

"That's the problem…" pondered the young woman, tapping her notes.

 

Stork took that opportunity to ask a question from his position on the couch.  "So…what's this Eye of Siam used for, anyway?  Why does everyone want it?"

 

Piper entered full-professor mode.  "Apart from the sheer power inherent in a crystal of that size and purity, the Eye of Siam is best known for its heating properties.  Each year, prior to the arrival of winter, Terra Gnossus recharges all its heating plants from this single crystal, thus saving the terra from the cost of buying other, smaller crystals, or even fuel to heat their homes."

 

"So…is that why it was being transported to Central City?"  Finn was understandably confused.

 

Piper snapped her fingers.  "Of course!  And the central heating plant still hasn't been recharged, because the Eye has been under triple security in the Senate building since its arrival here."

 

"But, sooner or later, they're going to have to take it out of 'protective custody' and use it…" followed Aerrow.

 

"And that's when we'll catch the crook!" completed Piper.  "We just have to make sure that the crystal is used when _we_ say so."

 

Stork gulped audibly.  "I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

 

Piper looked over at him and grinned.

 

\--------Stmhwks-----------

 

Aerrow and Piper were all business as they entered Counselor Trob's office.  The leader of Terra Gnossus stood and extended a hand in welcome, despite his worried expression.  "It's good to see you, Storm Hawks.  How are the repairs on your ship proceeding?"

 

Aerrow smiled tightly.  "The work is complete; I just want to carefully inspect the entire ship before we lift off for the first time…in light of our prior problems."

 

"Surely that won't take too long," replied the Counsellor conversationally, resuming his seat and gesturing for his guests to sit as well.

 

"Normally, that's true.  But no one knows the Condor like Stork, and, as you know, he's still somewhat…indisposed."

 

The Gnossian steepled his fingertips, brow creased in concern.  "And how is your pilot?  The hospital led me to believe that he was back on his feet."

 

Piper combed her hand through her dark hair.  "He was.  But once we got him back to the ship, he overtaxed himself, causing a relapse.  He's going to be stuck in bed eating strained soup for at least a week."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that.  Please extend my wishes for a rapid recovery."  At the teens' nods, he continued.  "Now, young lady, about the theory you expressed to me in the hospital…"

 

"Yes, sir."  She waited expectantly to see where he was going with the thought.

 

"I find it difficult to believe that any of my officers are working with the Cyclonians, yet, the more I consider the evidence, the more convinced I become that you are correct."

 

Both Piper and Aerrow let out the breath they had been holding in a _whoosh_ of relief.  Not that the plan depended upon Trob believing them, but it would make it much easier if he did.  Of course, there was always the chance that he himself was the traitor…Piper hoped not; she rather liked the older man.

 

"However," he continued, "that leads us to the problem at hand.  Namely, _having_ the crystal is useless is we cannot _use_ it at our refueling station, for fear of theft from the inside."

 

"Yes, sir.  We understand that." Aerrow nodded enthusiastically.  "We have a plan, but it will take the utmost secrecy…"

 

\-----------Stmhwks-------------

 

"Gee, Piper, I'm not too sure about this…." hazarded Stork.  It was the next day, and everyone had gathered around the Specialist's map table to go over the final details.  While the rest of the team listened intently, Stork couldn't help questioning his role.

 

"Stork, it has to be you.  We've been playing up your injuries to the Gnossians ever since we brought you home from the hospital.  Even Trob thinks you're a complete invalid for at least another week.  That's why you're the perfect person to hide out in advance in the control room of the refueling station; no one will be expecting you."  Piper looked at him apologetically.  "When this is all over, I promise to make two dozen sandcakes, just for you."

 

"Bribery will get you everywhere," the Merb muttered under his breath, then sighed loudly.  "All right.  Show me that air duct again."

 

Piper and Aerrow exchanged triumphant grins as she pointed to the blueprint.  "Here.  You'll access it tonight from outside, at this location."  She flipped the chart and pointed.  "From there you travel down two levels, through this junction, then over to this vent."  Her finger traced out the imaginary route.  "I already managed to loosen the screws that hold the grate in place, so it should be easy to remove.  You'll also be wearing a headset, so you can contact me for any questions or if you run into any problems."

 

She fixed him with her intense eyes.  "After you make sure you can get out into the control room, just wait inside the vent.  We're scheduled to escort the Eye itself into the chamber tomorrow morning.  There will be too many guards along the entire route for our insider to make a move, but, once we reach the actual recharging room, there will only be enough space for the head technician, Aerrow, and a few select Gnossians.  I'd bet money that our sell-out makes his move then."

 

"Why can't I be waiting in the air duct, too?" whined Finn, anxious to strike back at the person responsible for nearly killing his friend.

 

"And me!" enthused Junko.

 

Piper smiled at their eagerness, but shook her head.  "Sorry, Junko, but you won't even fit.  And, given the trouble we've had so far, it would look suspicious if we weren't all present to guard the crystal to and from the Senate building."  Slyly glancing at the Merb, she concluded, "At least, all of us _but Stork_.  After all, he's an invalid right now…"

 

Stork grimaced, but nodded his head with a sigh.  "I don't like it, but I'll do it.  There are just so many ways this can go wrong, I can't even count them all." 

 

# Chapter 12 - Traitor

 

Stork mentally cursed his own gullibility for the hundredth time that night as he nervously glanced from side to side, checking for the guards.  Absently he rubbed his aching leg, stretching it out to relieve a cramp as he watched the guards' progress.  Once he was certain that they had both rounded the corners of the building, he took a deep breath and, in a limping run, took off for the air vent Piper had identified on her blueprints.  "Come on, come on, come on…" he muttered as he rapidly undid the retaining screws, then pried at the grate with his screwdriver.  To his infinite relief it was as loose as it appeared, and came off easily in his hands.  Staring for a moment into the undefined darkness and trying not to think of the germs that might line the duct walls, he screwed up his courage and hoisted himself inside.  He snapped the grate back into place behind himself with a _snikt_ just as the nearer guard came around the corner once more.  The Merb shrank back from the beam of the man's flashlight as it played on the ground before him, and mentally thanked Piper for her attention to detail; she had timed the guards' course to the second.

 

He shuddered internally and savagely repressed all hygienically-based concerns as he tentatively felt the walls for the first turn, after which it would be safe to activate the headlamp on his helmet.  Creeping slowly forward, he nevertheless swore he could feel the germs seeping through the thick lining of his rubber gloves.  Finally, with a sigh, he rounded the corner and flicked on his light.

 

And gasped.  Stork had expected the air vent to be dirty, but not 'grow-potatoes-in-the-corners' _filthy_.  A good quarter-inch of grime covered every visible surface, with spidery husks of ancient insects hanging from the cobwebs on ceiling.  Here and there, out of the corner of his eye, he would catch sight of a small rodent scurrying away from the illumination as if burnt, causing him to jump in the opposite direction.  The Merb closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down, inordinately grateful for the triple-filter face mask he had worn as a precaution.  No way any of this foul matter would make its way into his lungs…

 

Piper's whispered voice came to him over his earpiece.  "Stork?  You OK?  Did you make the vent yet?"

 

The pilot jumped, startled, then forced himself to calm down before he triggered his mike.  "Umm…yeah.  I'm there.  Umm…Piper?  Do you have any idea how dirty it is in here?"

 

He could almost hear her wince.  "I'm guessing…pretty awful?"  A pause, then, "If you can't do it, Stork, I'm sure we can…"

 

He gulped and interrupted her before she could complete the sentence.  "No, no.  I probably already have Rutharian Plague or Flesh-Eating Bacteria.  No point in sacrificing anyone else."  Truthfully, there was nothing he'd like better than to turn around, go back to the Condor, and sterilize his skin for the next six hours.  But that would be letting his team down, and they needed him.  Besides, he wanted to catch the guy who had sabotaged his home.

 

He closed his eyes once in resignation, then screwed up his courage and began to inch forward.  Due to the earlier activity, his ribs now ached along with his leg.  This mission couldn't be over fast enough for him.

 

After a seeming eternity, he rounded the final bend in the ductwork and saw light up ahead.  Reluctantly dousing his own lantern, he crawled laboriously towards his goal.  Upon reaching the grate, he peered through the slats to be certain that the control center was vacant before testing the grate itself.  Piper had done her preparations thoroughly; the meshwork was just as loose as the one outside.  Stork found that he could easily dislodge it with a gentle push. 

 

Slipping into the room, he noted that the edge of the duct was only three feet from the floor; he didn't even have to jump to get down.  There was a large control panel directly in front of the grate, about four feet from where he had emerged.  Careful examination revealed it to be the main recharging station.  "That means…most of the activity will be directly in front of my face tomorrow…"  He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

 

The main door to the room was to his left; there were no windows or other entrances to be found.  Nodding in satisfaction, Stork returned to his duct and hoisted himself back up, dragging the grate up behind himself.

 

After pulling it back into place, he signaled Piper, then curled up to await the arrival of the Eye of Siam in the morning.  His injuries still throbbed abominably, and the cramped nature of the ventilation duct prevented him from stretching out.  His leg was particularly problematic, so he tried gently massaging his thigh in the hopes of relieving some of the spasm, to no avail.  He finally gave it up as a lost cause, and rested his head on his knees for a moment.

 

To his surprise he dozed off, for the next thing he knew he was awakened by the sounds of people milling about the control room, getting set up for the annual installation of the Eye.  Keeping well back in the shadows, the Merb watched the bustling workers as they hurried about their appointed tasks, then dutifully departed.  Each time someone approached his hiding spot, he cringed back as far from the opening as possible, certain he had been discovered.  Time after time they bypassed his locale, and he finally began to relax and observe the proceedings more carefully.

 

Unsurprisingly Thrush was at the center of the activity, with Piper by his side.  The Gnossian plan involved Trob coordinating security at the pick-up point in the Senate, Thrush arranging matters in the refueling center, and Chukar overseeing the transport between the two sites.  The Storm Hawks were relying on Junko at the start, Piper in the control room, and Aerrow and Finn en route.  Stork sighed quietly behind his mask; he was their 'ace-in-the-hole' if problems developed, but right now he was so stiff he wasn't sure he could _crawl_ out of the ductwork should the need arise, much less jump out dramatically brandishing a weapon.  He patted his belt to make certain that the gun was still there, just in case.

 

As Stork watched, Thrush's hand suddenly flew to his earpiece, and he listened intently.  Nodding, he gave a single word response, then turned to address the room.  Clapping his hands for attention, he spoke up, "All right, everybody.  This is it.  Everyone but Controller Wash, Miss Piper, and myself needs to finish up whatever you're doing and exit the building.  The escort team will be keeping the Eye in lobby until I give the 'all clear' signal, so hop to it!"

 

A brief flurry of activity ensued under Thrush's watchful eye as Piper glanced furtively toward the ventilation shaft.  She subtly winked at her invisible teammate, then turned her attention back to the activity in the room.  Stork gulped nervously behind his air-filtration mask.

 

Once the last technician had exited, Thrush keyed his mike.  "All right, bring it up."  Piper forcibly calmed her nerves as she waited; a glance at Thrush revealed him to be unruffled, but ready for anything.  Her eyes narrowed as she observed Controller Wash, who, on the other hand, was so anxious that he was visibly shaking. The gray-haired man's hands trembled as he readied the refueling station in the center of the chamber.  She noticed that he stood just a few feet from the vent, with his back towards Stork. Piper sincerely hoped that this recharging procedure didn't involve Wash holding the crystal; in his present state of mind he would likely drop it.

 

Suddenly the door slid open, revealing Aerrow, swords out and ready for action.  The Sky Knight quickly inspected the room from the entrance, then, reassured by Thrush's solemn nod, gestured back to someone in the hallway.  He then entered the room, followed by Chukar, Finn, and the technician transporting the Eye itself in a shock-proof, blast-proof chest.

 

To Piper's dismay, the tech headed straight for Wash, handing off the secured box to the older man with a grateful sigh.  Wash reverently set the container on the worktable to his left, then produced a key from his jacket which fit the lock perfectly.  The lid sprung backwards, revealing the Eye of Siam in all its fiery glory.  Wash's gloved hands gently lifted the crystal from its velvet-lined home, cradling it like a precious newborn.

 

"Is that the real crystal?" asked Thrush, skeptically leaning over to study the object in the tech's hands.

 

"Oh, yes," replied the man reverently as he swung towards the recharging station.

 

"Let me have it." 

 

Wash stopped and turned to stare at Thrush, confused.  "What?  But…"

 

A lethal-looking weapon suddenly appeared in the security chief's hands, and his mouth quirked.  "Oh, but I insist."  He extended a hand towards the wide-eyed  Wash, who blinked at him owlishly.

 

"Wait just one second!" exclaimed Aerrow, moving towards them.  The weapon immediately pointed toward the young sky knight.

 

Gesturing with the gun, Thrush shook his head.  "Tut, tut.  No heroics.  I want everyone but Chief Wash here to raise their hands and move over to that wall."  He pointed to the wall farthest from the door, to Stork's far right.  From where he crouched, the Merb had an excellent view of the entire scene.  He growled softly in realization that they had suspected the wrong man all along.

 

The man in question suddenly spoke.  "Captain Thrush?!?" sputtered Chukar, indignant.  "But…you…what…?" 

 

Thrush chuckled.  "You naïve idiot.  Up until now, you were the perfect distraction.  Your normal abrasive attitude had everyone suspecting _you_ of treason, keeping me in the clear."  His grin widened.  "Isn't that right, Aerrow?"

 

The redhead ground his teeth in frustration as he joined Finn and Piper against the wall farthest from the door.  "Yeah, it is.  We knew it had to be an inside job, but we suspected the lieutenant, not you."

 

"Chukar, time to join your friends." Thrush jerked his head towards the group, somehow managing to keep everyone covered with the gun.

 

"Hmph," grunted the soldier, stomping over.  "You'll never be able to show your face on Gnossus again."

 

Thrush actually laughed aloud.  "With the fortune they're paying me for this crystal, I never need to see this desolate hunk of rock again." His face became grim.  "Now raise your hands as well; if no one moves, no one will get hurt."  All four captives reached for the ceiling, glaring silently at their betrayer.

 

Finally satisfied that the storm hawks and his own lieutenant were neutralized, he moved over to the tech who was still cradling the Eye of Siam against his chest.  Making certain that he still had his weapon aimed at the prisoners against the far wall, he held out his hand demandingly.  "The crystal, if you please." 

 

Aerrow smirked to himself as he noted the traitor's position.  While Thrush had managed to face everyone in the room, his back was not two feet away from the air vent where Stork should be hiding.  Aerrow held up three fingers, hoping that the Merb was there and noticed the silent countdown.  _Three…_

 

Meanwhile, Wash gazed regretfully at the stone and sighed.  "Can't I at least recharge the…" he began earnestly.

 

_Two…_ Finn and Piper had noticed the fingers and grinned at each other.

 

"No, I'm afraid that Master Cyclonis wants a fully charged crystal; I'd lose money if I let you use it first.  Hand it over."

 

## One…

 

Wash sighed and stretched out his hand just as Aerrow's last finger disappeared into his fist.  Suddenly the room was a flurry of activity.  First, the grate covering the air vent behind Captain Thrush exploded outwards as if kicked with great force, striking the traitor square in the back and causing him to stumble forward.  While trying to keep his balance, the man threw his hands out to catch himself, losing the gun in the process.  Aerrow, Finn, and Piper rushed him from the far side of the room, while a pair of thin, wiry, green arms grabbed him from behind.  Wash clutched the stone protectively to his chest and dove beneath his console, while Chukar, momentarily stunned by the turn in events, recovered and rushed over to help.  Thrush elbowed Stork violently in the abdomen, causing the Merb to gasp and fall back, trying to catch his breath.  The delay was enough; by the time Thrush spotted his weapon, Aerrow had arrived with a hard right hook.

 

It was over almost as soon as it had begun.  Moments later Thrush was subdued and his hands handcuffed behind his back.  Aerrow had a rock-hard grip on one arm while Chukar had the other.  Wash tentatively peeked over the console and sighed in relief.  "May I?…" he asked, holding out the Eye.

 

Aerrow grinned.  "Please do.  The sooner we get that stone to safety, the better off we'll be."

 

Wash hurried over to the station and inserted the crystal, nodding as the meters began to rise.  He was quickly lost in concentration as he minutely adjust the flow from one chamber to the next.

 

Aerrow grinned at his pilot, who was busily trying to brush the night's grime off his clothing and skin.  "Nice job, Stork.  You saved the day."

 

"Yeah, well, it was Piper's idea.  I'm just glad he stopped so close to the vent where I was hiding.  It was…convenient."

 

"I would have gotten away with it, too," grumbled the Captain.  "I would have walked out of here with no one the wiser.  By the time they got this room unlocked, I'd have been long off the terra."

 

"Where were you meeting Dark Ace?" demanded Aerrow, his attention back on his prisoner.

 

"That loser?  Ha!  I was supposed to go straight to Cyclonia; my one-man ship's fueled and waiting just outside of town."

 

"Really?  We'll see about that," growled Chukar.  He thumbed his radio, "Sgt. Bates?  I need you and a few of your men to come up here and escort a prisoner."  He nodded towards the Storm Hawks and gruffly began, "We owe you a debt of gratitude…"

 

 

 

"…that we can never repay," echoed Trob at the official ceremony two days later.  The Eye of Siam had been returned to its secure vault after the recharging sequence was complete, and word had spread rapidly of the high-ranking traitor in the Gnossus security force.  A thorough investigation was underway, but so far it appeared as if Thrush had acted alone.  The Senate courtyard was packed with people eager to glimpse the heroes who had preserved their way of life.

 

Aerrow solemnly shook the Councillor's hand and smiled at the crowd.  "Just doing our job," he replied.  "After all, we're the Storm Hawks."

 

The cheer that went up was deafening.

 

# Epilogue

 

"Surprise!!!!" cried the group of assembled teens as the lights clicked on in the previously pitch-black kitchen.  The Merb stood blinking in the doorway, rooted to the spot, wondering at the sense of déjà vu.

 

The teens parted to reveal a large sheetcake emblazoned with the words "Happy Survivor's Day" in black frosting.  His mind flashed back to the birthday party, and he smiled contentedly.  "I…don't know what to say…"  He had planned on celebrating by quietly meditating later, but, all-in-all, after their experience on Terra Gnossus, a loud party was somehow appropriate.

 

"Say 'Thank you' and cut the cake already - I'm starved!" exclaimed Finn.  Radarr nodded excitedly at his side, causing the Merb to snort in amusement.

 

A smiling Piper handed him a knife as he approached the table.  "Um…" he pointed in confusion.  "Why are there seven candles?"

 

"One for each of our survivors," answered Aerrow with a grin.

 

"Um, Aerrow…there are only six of us."  Stork began to tick them off on his fingers.  "You, Piper, Finn, Junko, Radarr, and myself."  He held up his six fingers in demonstration.

 

"Ah, but you're forgetting the most important survivor - the Condor herself," the Sky Knight replied smugly.

 

Stork found himself nodding in agreement.  "So I did."  Staring at the candles, he continued, "I think we all need to blow out the candles together."

 

"Fair enough."  Aerrow turned to the group, "OK, everyone, make a wish.  We'll blow at the count of three…"

 

Stork closed his eyes. _'Same wish…that we all survive safe and sound to gather here again next year…'_ he thought as he listened to the countdown.

 

"Three…two…one…blow!!!"

 

The candles didn't stand a chance.

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
